Dark Devil
by LeeRain
Summary: Kim Jong In seorang penderita DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) gangguan Disosiatif Identitas juga di kenal sebagai Multiple Personality Disorder yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda atau lebih. Apa jadinya jika kedua Pribadi yang berbeda ini jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama, Do Kyung Soo? Dan Siapakah yang akan di pilih oleh Kyungsoo? FF Kaisoo / GS / By : LeeRain & Jasmine
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Title : Dark Devil

Author : # LeeRain & # Jasmine

Cast : Kai/Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and others member EXO

Genre : GS, Romance, Sad, Hurt, Psycho

Rate : M, NC +21

Lenght : Chapter 1

Disclamer : Jongin milik kyungsoo dan kyungsoo milik jongin tapi kaisoo adalah milik kami berdua (plak)

Summary : AKU adalah DIA. Dan DIA adalah AKU. KAMI ini SATU... Saling berkaitan meski kami saling bertolak belakang. Jika kau mencintaiKU... Maka kau juga harus bisa menerimaNYA

Cerita ini murni hasil dari pemikiran kami berdua yang didapat dari berbagai inspirasi novel-novel dan hasil imajinasi otak sendiri. Apabila terdapat kesamaan nama (itu jelas pasti karena disini semua pake cast exo), tempat serta alur cerita itu diluar kesengajaan dan NO PLAGIAT.

Berbagai ranjau (typo dkk) bisa muncul dimana saja, tidak menggunakan EYD, bahasa semau-mau kami dan kami tidak menerima BASHING! Kalau mau krisan gunakanlah tutur kata yang sopan, ok?

"""""""""""Happy Reading"""""""""""

Seorang gadis cantik yang diperkirakan baru berumur 23 tahun sedang memasuki area perkantoran di kawasan Gangnam. Ia tampak sangat terburu-buru sekali sehingga mengabaikan teriakan supir taksi yang ia tumpangi tadi karena uang kembalian miliknya tidak ia ambil.

.  
'mati aku! Mati aku! Mati aku!'

.  
Gadis yang rambutnya disanggul rapi bak gadis kantoran biasanya itu terus meruntuk kata-kata itu dalam hati diiringi rapalan doa yang sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak ia ucapkan pagi ini.

Sesekali jam tangan usang yang melingkar di tangan kirinya ia lirik. Berharap benda yang memiliki angka-angka dan dua buah jarum jamnya itu dapat berhenti meski hanya 10 menit saja. 08.17 KST. Ia telat 47 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan kemarin.

.  
"permisi... Saya Do Kyungsoo yang melamar pekerjaan seminggu yang lalu disini", ucapnya saat didepan meja resepsionis, "kemarin bagian HRD menelpon saya kalau saya akan diinterview hari ini", sambungnya saat menyadari tatapan datar sang resepsionis.

.  
"oh ya! Silahkan langsung ke ruangan miss Yoona. Dari sini anda jalan lurus kesamping kiri sampai akhir. Ruangan paling ujung."

Setelah berbasa-basi, wanita yang akrab disapa kyungsoo itu segera mengikuti instruksi sang resepsionis. Ia ketuk ruangan itu sebelum masuk kedalam. Sesampainya didalam ia langsung disambut ramah oleh wanita yang ia taksir berusia diatas 25 tahun. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk ia langsung memberikan berkas-berkas lamaran yang dibawanya sedari tadi.  
Sang HRD tersebut membaca sejenak profil serta berkas-berkas kelengkapannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca,

"secara persyaratan kamu cukup masuk kriteria di bagian ini. tapi karena posisi ini bukan posisi yang main-main jadi yang menginterview kamu bukan saya tapi Presdir langsung."

Wanita bernama Yoona itu pun berdiri, "mari ikut saya ke ruangan presdir."

.  
Kyungsoo menunggu didepan pintu ruangan pemilik calon tempat kerjanya ini sementara HRD tadi masuk lebih dulu. Ia harap-harap cemas. Karena ini kali pertamanya ia melamar pekerjaan dan langsung ke sebuah perusahaan yang cukup berpengaruh di korea. Secara pengalaman kerja memang kyungsoo masih nol namun secara pendidikan ia salah satu lulusan terbaik dari oxford.

.  
"silahkan masuk, presdir sudah menunggumu didalam", tiba-tiba muncul wanita itu tadi didepan pintu, "oh ya, bukan maksudku untuk menambah kegugupanmu tapi presdir adalah orang yang sangat disiplin. Dan keterlambatanmu yang lebih dari setengah ini bisa menjadi salah satu penilaiannya. Tapi... Berusahalah rileks saat interview nanti dan... Ingat jangan terlalu fokus dengan wajahnya...goodluck girl", wanita bernama Yoona itu berbisik lirih di telinga kyungsoo sebelum pergi meninggalkannya yang menegang di depan pintu.

.  
Kyungsoo mencoba menurunkan debaran jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena gugup dan takut bersamaan. Ia seakan bisa menebak kalau ia tidak akan lolos interview ini. Ia lupa kalau terlambat 5 menit saja di hari yang bahkan masih belum waktu kerjamu, salah satu kesalahan yang bisa fatal.

.  
Tok

.

tok

.

tok

.

"masuk", sapa suara rendah di dalam ruangan saat kyungsoo mengetuk pintu  
Dengan perlahan dan wajah sedikit menunduk ia masuk dan berjalan pelan hingga berada di depan meja lebar yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan sang calon bos besarnya.  
Kyungsoo menyerahkan berkas miliknya ke atas meja dengan wajah tidak berani mendongak kedepan. Ia malu, takut dan tentu saja gugup. Dalam debaran jantung yang menggebu-gebu kyungsoo terus menguatkan hatinya ditengah keadaan hening sekarang ini. Ia berpikir pasti sekarang sang presdir yang entah sudah berumur berapa dan seperti apa wajahnya itu sedang membaca lembar per lembar berkas-berkasnya.

.  
"Do kyungsoo"

.  
Suara bariton yang sungguh membuat bulu kuduk kyungsoo merinding seketika menyentakkannya dari dunianya sendiri.

.  
"n-ne... Sajangnim... Do kyungsoo imnida"

.  
"lahir di Goyang, 12 januari 1993", sang presdir tersebut mendikte profilnya.

"ne sajangnim", kyungsoo masih belum berani menatap orang didepan yang sedang duduk memperhatikannya

.  
"lulusan dari SOFA tahun 2011"

.  
"ne", kyungsoo memgernyitkan kening, bingung. Kenapa calon bos nya ini malah menanyakan sekolah SMA nya? Bukan tentang Universitasnya?  
Dengan perlahan kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya kedepan, dan.

.  
DEG

.  
DEG

.  
DEG

.  
Debaran yang tadinya menyurut kini kembali naik signifikan seperti roket yang baru saja meluncur. Mata kyungsoo melebar dengan mulutnya yang sedikit menganga. Ia shock pada orang yang sedari tadi duduk dihadapannya.

.  
'sun...sunbae', serunya dalam hati

.  
Namun ekspresi kyungsoo berbanding terbalik pada orang yang ia sebut secara diam-diam itu.  
Calon bossnya menatap Kyungsoo tajam, seolah tatapan itu penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di hujamkan pada Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam terpaku.

.  
"Kau di terima. Selamat bergabung di perusahaan kami, mengenai detail apa yang harus kau kerjakan kau bisa bertanya pada yoona nantinya." Sekarang lelaki yang ada di hadapannya secara resmi sudah menjadi bossnya.  
Sejenak, ingin sekali kyungsoo berkata 'hay' pada bossnya ini. Sekedar mengingatkan jika ia mengenal lelaki yang bernama lengkap Kim Jongin ini. Seorang do kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan nama serta orang itu meski sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Namun mendapati sikap orang tersebut datar dan terkesan sedikit dingin, kyungsoo hanya dapat menelan kekecewaannya itu.  
'mungkin dia sudah tidak mengingatku lagi', kembali hanya kata dalam hati yang mampu terucap

.  
"Gumawo, Kim sajangnim", Kyungsoo memghembuskan nafasnya lega akhirnya dia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang hampir 1000 orang menginginkannya walau dalam hati Kyungsoo sedikit merasa heran kenapa begitu mudah dia masuk ke perusahaan besar itu.

.  
"Panggil aku Jongin saja, tidak perlu kau menambahkan sajangnim, apa kau mengerti?" Kata-kata yang meluncur dari Jongin menyentakan pikiranya yang sedari tadi berfikir dan bertanya-tanya tanpa tau akan jawabannya.

.  
"Ne.. Jongin, Gumawo sudah menerima saya berkerja di perusahaan ini." Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa hangat kemudian dingin dari ekspresi wajah yang notabennya sudah menjadi bossnya kini.

.  
"Mulai besok kau bisa mulai bekerja, sekarang pulanglah" Jongin tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo hal ini membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan perasaan yang berkecambuk di dalam hatinya.  
"Ne, kalau begitu saya permisi." Kyungsoo membungkukan badanya 90° kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Jongin di ruang kerjanya.

.  
Setelah kepergiaan Kyungsoo bayangan hitam itu muncul dan tertawa menyeramkan.

.  
"Haaaaaa...haaaaaaa..haaaaaaaa, Jongin apa kau lihat gadis itu? Dia dengan sendirinya berjalan ke arahku, kau lihat gadisku ada di depanku sekarang." Lelaki misterius itu berulang kali mengatakan hal yang sama seolah berada di ujung bahagia.

.  
"Ara... tapi jangan kau membuatnya takut kai 16 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali kau mengancamnya, kau ingin melukainya, itu sungguh tidak akan aku biarkan" Jongin menatap Kai lebih intens.

.  
"Ciiiiiihh... kau pikir aku akan melukainya? Dasar bodoh." Kai meremehkan ucapan Jongin seolah tidak pernah mendengarnya.

.

.  
"""""* flass back 16 year ago

.  
Ketika usia Kim jong in 9 tahun dia pulang dari less ballet entah muncul dari mana ada 5 namja yang siap menghadang jalanya, usia mereka sekitar 15 tahunan.

.  
"Berhenti kau namja brengsek, berani-beraninya kemarin kau memukul teman kami. salah seorang dari mereka mengumpat dengan kasar.

.  
Sementara Jongin hanya menatap mereka datar kemudiaan akan berbalik pergi namun belum sempat melangkah namja yang lebih besar dari Jongin memukul, menendang secara berjamaah.  
Seketika itu juga wajah Jongin berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan , menatap penuh amarah.

.

"Kaliaan berani-beraninya menyentuh tubuh Kai dan kaliaan telah melukai Jongin, tidak akan pernah ku maafkan!"

.  
Tubuh yang tadinya Jongin seketika sudah berubah menjadi sosok Kai yang penuh amarah dan siap menghancurkan apa saja. Salah seorang namja itu membawa cutter untuk menakut-nakuti Kai, sayang dengan tangan kosong di raihnya cutter itu.  
kejadiannya terlalu cepat cutter itu sekarang beralih pada tangan kai lalu kai menghunuskan ke jantung salah satu namja itu. Beberapa menit kemudiaan namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya.  
Kai melirik 4 namja yang masih shock melihat temanya mati di depan mereka, senyuman yang sulit di artikan dan terkesan menyeramkan bagaimana mungkin namja sekecil ini bisa langsung membunuh seseorang hanya dalam waktu singkat? Mereka semua berpandangan dan lari meningalkan Kai berserta mayat namja yang baru di bunuh kai.  
Tanpa disadari seorang yeoja kecil berusia 6 tahun yang sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah sendirian terpaku berdiri menyaksikan itu semua. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat kejadiaan pengeroyokan 5 namja membully satu namja kecil tersebut, tapi yang membuatnya shock saat namja yang dia perkirakan berumur 9 tahun mungkin itu membunuh salah satu dari kelima namja tersebut. Gadis bermata bulat itu menatap Kai dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau membunuh orang itu?", Gadis kecil itu bertanya dengan polosnya.

.  
"Tidak manis, aku tidak membunuhnya aku hanya menghilangkan nyawanya". Senyum menyeramkan jelas tersirat di bibir kai. Kai berfikir akan menghabisi nyawa gadis kecil ini yang menjadi saksi pembunuhan yang baru di lakukannya.

.  
"Tanganmu..kau terluka." Gadis kecil itu mengambil sapu tangan warna putih bersih bermotif kupu-kupu dan bertuliskan Do Kyung soo dengan huruf hangul yang indah. Kemudian dia membalut tangan kanan Kai dengan sapu tangan itu, entah kenapa tidak terlihat muka takut pada wajah gadis tersebut

.  
"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Kai merasa heran baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak takut melihat sosoknya yang devil.

.  
"Tanganmu terus mengelurkan darah. Jika tidak tidak segera dibalut kau bisa kehabisan darah", mata gadis itu berkedip-kedip lucu.

.  
Kemudian gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang masih berkecambuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Entahlah apa yang di pikiran gadis kecil itu mungkin dia pikir namja yang di bunuh kai hanya pingsan dengan penjelasan yang Kai berikan hanya menghilangkan nyawa tanpa membunuhnya.  
Kejadiaan pembunuhan itupun menjadi buah bibir di kalangan masyarakat tapi karena yang melakukannya anak di bawah umur beserta kekuatan keluarga Kim yang super kaya, dengan mudahnya hal tersebut di selesaikan seiring bergulirnya waktu kejadiaan itu menguap dan hilang, Tak ada lagi orang yang berani bertanya ataupun membahasnya.

.  
~~~~~*flass back off

.

.  
"Apa kau sadar gadis itu, iya dia gadisku aku harus memilikinya, tiada seorangpun yang bisa mengambil gadis itu dariku." Kai menatap jongin tajam seolah ingin menegaskan sejelas-jelasnya akan keinginanya untuk memiliki Kyungsoo.

.  
"Gadismu? Huh?", jongin membalas tak kalah tajam pantulan yang sama persis seperti dirinya itu didepan sebuah cermin besar.

.  
"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakitinya seujung jari pun meski aku harus melawanmu sendiri"

.  
"kya! aku tidak berniat menyakitinya tapi memilikinya, akan aku beri kau kesempatan untuk mendapatkan gadis itu tapi jika kau tidak berhasil maka aku akan mengunakan caraku, kau tau kan jika aku sudah bertindak?" Wajah kai berubah menjadi mengerikan, matanya yang penuh dengan aura killer membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya akan merasa tidak nyaman. Aura kegelapan menyelubungi setiap tidakan dan perbuatanya.  
Cukup lama menit demi menit berlalu dalam diam dikeduanya. Namja tampan itu terus bergelut dalam dunia pikirannya yang sebenarnya masih bisa diketahui oleh kai. Alter egonya yang lain.

.  
Alasan kenapa ia dulunya menolak kyungsoo adalah untuk menghindarkan yeoja itu dari sosok jahatnya namun kini.

.  
"Geure! Biarkan aku mendapatkan yeoja itu dengan caraku. Dan selama itu aku ingin kau untuk tidak menunjukkan keberadaanmu dihadapannya. Deal?"

.  
"Baikalah, selama kau berhasil aku tidak akan mencampuri caramu itu, tapi ingatlah jangan terlalu lama aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama." Kai bersmirk ria senyum evil dan penuh dengan rasa mengebu-ngebu ingin segera memiliki kyungsoo yang dia anggap gadisnya, miliknya siapapun tidak boleh memilikinya selain dirinya sendiri.

.

Keheningan di kegelapan membuat hati makin gelap, tiada sinar terang hanya untuk memancari hati yang gelap, semakin berusaha untuk keluar dari lubang gelap itu semakin terjerumus pada perbuatan penuh dosa, apa artinya dosa jika dia sendiri tidak mengetahui apa itu, sisi alter ego Jongin semakin lama semakin kuat apalagi kini ada tujuan yang sangat dia ingini, ingin dia miliki, dan perasaan mengebu-ngebu itu kadang bisa langsung membuatnya muncul dan sisi jongin akan tertidur dalam jiwa yang hampa.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo berangkat ke kantor cukup pagi dia tidak mau terlambat, langkah kakinya yang pendek semakin di percepat dan untunglah Kyungsoo tidak terlambat kurang 15 menit jam masuk pukul 08.00 am KST

.  
"Aaahhh.. syukurlah aku tidak terlambat." Ucapnya dalam hati. . Kyungsoo segera menemui yoona untuk mendapatkan arahan tugas apa saja yang harus di kerjakannya.

.  
"Selamat pagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah pada yoona.

.  
"Pagi juga, kau sudah datang?" Bibir kecil Yoona tersenyum ramah pada Kyungsoo.

.  
"Kemarin, Presdir menyuruhku untuk menemuimu kata dia kau akan menjelaskan tugas apa saja yang akan aku lakukan?" Kyungsoo menatap yoona dengan tatapan penuh dengan tanda tanya.

.  
"Aahhh, iya Presdir kemarin sudah memberitahuku. Mari ku tunjukan letak tempat kerjamu." Yoona melangkah terlebuh dahulu kemudian di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa bicara sepatah katapun akhirnya sampai di lantai 12 gedung itu berlantai 50 dan entah kenapa Presdir malah memilih lantai 12 sebagai ruangnya.

.  
"Nah ini ruanganmu dan di sebelah ruanganmu kau lihat? Itu ruangan presdir ruang kerjamu memang luas karena kamu sekretaris pribadi presdir segala urusan, jadwal, keperluannya menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Asal kau tau selama ini Presdir belum pernah memakai sekretaris kau yang pertama." Yoona menampakan muka mengoda Kyungsoo.

.  
" mwo...? Benarkah?" Kyungsoo seolah tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Presdir tak mempunyai sekretaris? Berjuta-juta pertanyaan bersarang di otaknya. Seolah yoona tau akan kebingungannya lalu dia melanjutakn kata-katanya,  
"Dia hanya mengunakan asisten sementara, itupun sebentar-sebentar ganti tapi ada asisten yang cukup lumayan lama 1 th sudah dia menjadi asisten Presdir karena Presdir sudah menemukan sekretarisnya maka asistenya di pindahkan ke bagian yang lain, dan juga kau boleh bertanya tentang pengalamannya dan jadwal apa saja yang biasa Presdir lakukan selama ini." Yoona menjelaskan panjang lebar sementara Kyungsoo menyimak dengan hati-hati penjelasan yang yoona berikan.

.  
"Boleh tau nama asistenya Presdir? Dan sekarang dia di bagian apa?" Kyungsoo menatap yoona melontarkan pertanyaanya.

.  
"Namanya Krystal, dia di bagiaan administrasi, dia masih di lantai 12 kau bisa temui dia nanti. Baiklah aku rasa cukup sekian penjelasan dariku, sekali lagi Selamat bergabung di perusahan kami dan ingat jangan menatap wajah presdir terlalu lama." Lagi-lagi yoona mengingatkan tentang wajah Pesdir sama persis saat pertama kali.

.  
"Ok..gumawo." kyungsoo tersenyum menampakan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. . . Setelah yoona keluar kyungsoo mengamati ruang kerjanya, dalam hatinya bergumam "apakah tidak terlalu berlebihan ruang kerjaku hampir menyamai ruangan presdir hanya saja tanpa ruangan khusus seperti ruangan presdir di ruangannya ada lukisan Monalisa original yang harganya selangit dalam hati itu asli apa palsu runtuknya, dan sofa untuk menerima tamu, komputer merk Apple lengkap dengan printer dan fasilitas lain-lain benar-benar membuat merasa tak layak menempati ruangan ini" . .

Eeheemmm... . . Suara dehem seorang namja, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terkagum- kagum reflek menoleh pada arah suara namja itu.  
" Presdir, Mianhae saya tidak menyadari kedatangan anda." Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap namja yang notabenya sudah menjadi bossnya sekarang.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang kemarin jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Presdir? Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika kau yang menyebutnya."

"ne... Jongin", kyungsoo menunduk malu pasalnya pesona namja didepannya ini sungguh sangat menggoda iman. Balutan kemeja kantor mahal berwarna dark blue itu terlihat sangat pas ditubuhnya yang makin kekar saja dari masa sekolah dulu.  
"semoga kau betah bekerja di kantor ini, kalau ada apa-apa jangan takut bertanya padaku atau krystal. Yoona sudah menceritakan tentang krystal padamu kan?"

"ne, jongin yoona sudah memberitaku, gomawo", setelah itu jongin kembali keruangannya yang hanya berada diruangan sebelahnya. Dinding kaca yang transparan di satu sisi membuat kyungsoo bisa melihat apa saja yang dilakukan jongin didalam sana.

.  
Melihat perubahan besar pada namja itu membuat kyungsoo mau tak mau membandingkan saat mereka masih berada di bangku sekolah. Jongin yang dulunya begitu jauh dari jangakauannya kini seakan dekat sekali dengannya. Apalagi kini posisinya sebagai sekretaris dari jongin yang tentu saja akan banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan dalam membahas pekerjaan. Senyum simpul tercetak diwajah cantik kyungsoo.

.  
(FLASHBACK ON)  
Kyungsoo berdiri mematung di depan pintu lapangan indoor basket sekolahnya. Kaki dan tangannya bergetar, keringat dingin mengucur tak berhenti sedari tadi di sekitar pelipis dan lehernya, jantungnya berdetak abnormal dan kedua mata yang menatap ragu kearah dalam ruangan.

.  
Didalam ruangan itu sepi. Hanya ada satu orang siswa namja yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri -bermain basket tunggal- namun mampu menarik ulur kepercayaan kyungsoo. Dan disaat namja itu sudah selesai dengan permainannya ia mulai bergegas membawa barang-barangnya dari sana. Dengan tas punggung yang diselempangkan kesebelah bahu, sebotol minuman isotonik yang digenggam di tangan kanan serta sebuah bola basket di tangan kirinya, namja yang sudah basah dihampir seluruh tubuhnya karena keringat tersebut mulai berjalan menuju pintu luar.

.  
Namja itu sedikit mengernyit ketika matanya menangkap seorang siswi yang ia tahu salah satu dari adik kelasnya menghadangnya disana. Berbanding terbalik dengan namja itu, kyungsoo tampak gugup. Seakan semua keberanian yang ia miliki tadi lenyap layaknya debu yang ditiup angin. Namun kali ini ia tidak akan mundur lagi. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!

.  
Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya sesaat setelah namja itu tepat berdiri lima langkah darinya. Seakan meminta kekuatan terakhir kali untuk bisa mengeluarkan isi hatinya, "...sunbae...", ia memulai bersuara

"ada apa kyungsoo?", suara bariton didepannya seakan vacum cleaner yang menyedot semua perhatian siswi cantik itu

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar kyungsoo mengulurkan sekotak kecil kearah namja itu yang sempat terdiam menatap isinya namun akhirnya ia terima juga. Kotak itu berbahan plastik mika sehingga isi didalamnya bisa terlihat jelas. Sebuah gantungan kunci dengan hiasan miniatur bola basket, persis seperti yang sedang ia pegang.

"sebenarnya... Sejak pertama kali masuk kesekolah ini... Sunbae sudah menarik perhatianku...awalnya... Aku hanya menganggap ini hanyalah rasa kagumku padamu seperti siswi yang lain... Tapi... Semakin lama aku mengenalmu...aku... A-aku..."

Namja itu menatap sayu kyungsoo. Kalimat-kalimat seperti ini sebenarnya sudah sangat sering ia dengar dari siswi-siswi lainnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak kemana maksud kalimat ini.

"...aku menyukaimu sunbae... Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Hening. Seakan waktu yang bergantian ingin berbicara pada mereka. Dalam diam kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya meremas rok seragamnya di sisi masing-masing dan ia terus berdoa agar senior tingkat akhir disekolahnya ini juga mau menerimanya.

.  
Memang benar apa yang kyungsoo katakan. Sejak awal ia diterima disekolah bergengsi ini perhatiannya sudah diambil alih oleh namja tinggi didepannya ini sejak matanya tidak sengaja menangkap orang itu tersenyum ramah saat menyapa ia dan calon-calon siswa baru di hari orientasi sekolah.

.  
Namja dengan postur tinggi, berkulit eksotis yang menambah kadar ke-manly-annya, menjabat sebagai ketua organisasi intra sekolah, ketua klub basket serta aktif dibeberapa organisasi sosial lainnya. Kalau masalah ketampanan... Banyangkan saja visual-visual boyband korea... Wajahnya sangat cocok disejajarkan dengan mereka.

.  
Memang bukan hanya kyungsoo saja yang terpesona oleh duplikat visual exo ini namun hampir semua siswi disana dan diluar juga akan bersuara yang sama jika saja diadakan voting massal. Selain nyaris sempurna secara fisik, nilai lebih dan yang paling penting ialah sikapnya yang ramah tamah dan lembut pada semua orang yang berinteraksi dengannya, dan semuanya itu dibungkus lengkap dalam paket fakta kalau ia anak tunggal dari milliyarder terkaya di Asia. WAW! Bayangkan bagaimana surga dunia akan kau rasakan jika bisa mendapatkan namja calon Don Juan ini.

.  
Selama setahun kyungsoo hanya memendam perasaannya. Ia memang tidak pernah dekat dengan senior yang digelari the most wanted tersebut tapi jika hanya sekedar mengenal nama dan menyapa kyungsoo pernah memberanikan diri. Dan sekarang ia berpikir inilah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya sebelum seniornya itu mulai disibukkan dengan ujian sekolah yang entahlah apakah mereka bisa bertemu lagi setelah hari kelulusan tiba itu.

.  
"kau gadis yang cantik dan juga baik... Tapi kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dariku"

Suara bariton itu menarik kyungsoo kembali ke realita. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah didepannya yang berekspresi ambigu.

"aku tidak bisa menerimamu... Mianhe..."

.  
Setelah mengucapkan itu namja tersebut berlalu melewati kyungsoo. Saat tubuh mereka berpas-pasan ia menghentikan sejenak langkahnya namun dua detik setelahnya ia keluar ruangan tanpa menoleh lagi.

.  
Menyisakan kyungsoo yang membeku didepan pintu. Ia tidak bisa menghalangi saat desakan air matanya keluar dari pelupuk mata. Menangis terisak dengan sebelah tangan menekan dadanya.

.  
Ini kali pertamanya ia jatuh cinta namun langsung dijawab dengan penolakan setelah ia mati-matian menyimpan perasaannya selama setahun. Sesak... Beginikah rasanya tertolak?

.  
"sunbae...hiks hiks... Aku mengerti... Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas untukmu... Tapi setidaknya aku tidak menyesal pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku... ", kyungsoo menyeka air matanya, "aku akan mencoba melupakanmu meski rasanya sulit... Selamat tinggal sunbae... Selamat tinggal Kim Jongin..."  
(FLASHBACK OFF)

Kyungsoo menuju ke bagian administrasi mencari yeoja yang bernama krystal bukankah dia dulu asisten presdir dia pikir akan lebih baik mengetahui jadwal presdir dengan bertanya langsung padanya, tidak berapa lama kemudiaan dia sampai tepat di ruangan krystal.

.  
Tok.. .

.  
Tok..

.  
Tok.. . .

.  
Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara lembut menyahut mempersilahkan masuk, dengan pelan Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan deep bow 90° Pada krystal. Lantas Kyungsoo menatap wanita di depannya itu ingin mengucapkan salam belum sempat bibir hatinya berucap krystal sudah menyela.

.  
"Kau ke sini untuk ini kan? Ambilah dan kembali ke tempat kerjamu." Krystal melempar dokumen ke meja kemudian file itu menjurus ke tempat Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri.

.  
Dengan perasan yang ambigu Kyungsoo mengambil dokumen yang di lempar tadi kemudiaan membungkuk memberi salam lalu pergi dari ruangan krystal.

.  
"Yeoja itu benar-benar aku membencinya, karena dia aku terlempar dan menjadi kerja di bagiaan administrasi." Krystal bergumam dalam diam, mukanya merah marah menjalar ke selangkangan hati dan jantungnya merambat ke otaknya lalu mulai berfikir mencari cara agar bisa kembali ke posisi asisten presdir.

.  
"bagaimana jongin? Apa isinya ada yang salah?", kyungsoo harap-harap cemas saat menunjukkan pertama kali hasil laporan pekerjaannya pada bosnya itu. Pasalnya laporan tersebut bagian dari berkas-berkas yang akan di presentasikan kantornya pada investor luar pada hari ini.

.  
Beberapa menit memeriksa laporan itu lengkungan senyuman tercipta di wajah tampan namja yang sedang duduk dikursi kebesarannya itu dan ternyata juga menular pada kyungsoo, "sepertinya kau tidak perlu di bimbing krystal lagi mulai besok karena aku yakin dengan kecerdasanmu itu kau bisa belajar cepat disini"

'dibimbing krystal apanya? Dari kemarin saja dia tidak mengajariku apa-apa...hanya memberikanku setumpuk berkas lalu pergi', kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati namun yang keluar hanyalah kata terimakasih.

"baiklah, kurasa kita bisa sekarang ke ruang meetingnya"

.  
Setelah lebih dari dua jam akhirnya meeting penting itu berjalan sukses dengan menghasilkan kerja sama yang nantinya akan saling menguntungkan oleh kedua belah pihak.

.  
"kerja bagus kyung-ah", ucap jongin setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan meeting. Tidak hanya itu saja yang membuat kyungsoo tersipu namun sedetik setelah namja itu memujinya puncak kepalanya dielus lembut beberapa kali.

.

.

Seminggu sudah kyungsoo bekerja di perusahaan itu dan kinerjanya semakin terampil dan cekatan. Ia bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat mengenai cara kerja jongin yang selalu displin waktu dan profesionalitas. Bahkan bagi jongin kyungsoo jauh lebih baik daripada krystal ataupun mantan-mantan asistennya yang dulu.

.  
Dan semua kemajuan itu selaras dengan hubungan keduanya. Saat jam bekerja memang baik jongin maupun kyungsoo sangat profesional sebagai presdir dan sekretaris namun diluar itu mereka seakan sahabat lama yang baru bertemu.

.  
Saat ini krystal telah berada diruangan jongin karena ia diminta memberikan laporan tentang keuangan kantor bulan ini. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dipintu. Setelah jongin bersuara menyuruh masuk terlihatlah kyungsoo dengan pakaian kantornya yang elegan namun masih sopan berjalan perlahan hingga berdiri disamping krystal, "ini berkas yang kau minta tadi jongin"

.  
Wajah jongin berbinar seketika lalu ia segera membubuhi tanda tangan pada berkas yang dibawa krystal kemudian menyodorkannya, "terima kasih krystal, kau boleh kembali keruanganmu"

.  
Dengan enggan yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu namun kemudian ia berbalik kembali. Pemandangan yang terlihat seakan petir disiang bolong baginya.

.  
Selama ini jongin memang dikenal ramah pada bawahan namun senyum yang ia lihat sekarang adalah kali pertamanya jongin berikan pada yeoja manapun. Sambil sesekali mengecek berkas yang tadi dibawa kyungsoo, jongin membuka obrolan ringan dengan sesekali mendongak kesamping dimana kyungsoo berdiri didekatnya.

.  
Samar, krystal yang sudah membuka pintu mendengar suara jongin yang ingin mengajak kyungsoo makan malam nantinya yang disambut kata 'iya' oleh lawan bicara.

.  
Setelah menutup pintu krystal melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju ruangannya. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar. Sekasar hembusan nafasnya yang memburu. Sebelah tangannya mengepal kuat dan tatapan yang tajam.

.  
"Do Kyungsoo!", umpatnya beberapa oktaf dengan geraman yang menggerikan.

.  
Jantung krystal berdetak kencang, nafasnya tak beraturan, darahnya mendidih melihat kedekatan presdir kim dengan Kyungsoo, suatu ketika krystal mengajak joy dan sulli untuk membantunya mengancam Kyungsoo agar tidak semakin dekat dengan presdir.

Hatinya seolah di penuhi oleh kebutaan sehingga tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengancam Kyungsoo. Saat krystal tau Kyungsoo pergi ke toilet dia mengikuti dari belakang sulli dan joy juga ikut bersamanya, sulli di tugaskan untuk berjaga di depan toilet sementara krystal dan joy masuk kedalam toilet. Tepat saat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi krystal dan Joy langsung menangkap kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

.  
"Apa yang kaliaan lakukan?" Kyungsoo berusaha memberontak di iringi dengan perasaan yang aneh penuh tanda tanya.

.  
"Diam Kau wanita jalang." . Plak.. . Krystal menapar pipi chubby kyungsoo.

.  
Plak

.  
Plak

.  
Plak

.  
Triple tamparan di sematkan lagi pada wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menahan rasa panas yang kian menjalar berwarna merah disetiap sudut pipinya. Joy tidak mau malah dia membenturkan kepala Kyungsoo ke tembok dinding toilet darah keluar dari pelipis kanan Kyungsoo, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang tidak jelas tapi masih sadar.

.  
"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku?" Nada suara Kyungsoo melemah.

.  
"Dasar jalang, kau masih belum tau kenapa? Kau sengaja mengoda presdir agar tertarik padamu, kau masih pura-pura polos tidak tau salahmu? Pelacur sialan, apa kau menggoda presdir dengan tubuh lacurmu?" Krystal berteriak kesal pada Kyungsoo sembari menekan tubuh Kyungsoo ke tembok lantas membenturkan kepalanya lagi dengan keras. Krystal membalikan badan kyungsoo kemudian menekan rahang kyungsoo dengan kasar, Sementara Kyungsoo mulai merasa pusing tak tertahan tubuhnya mulai tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya, melemas jatuh ke lantai.

.  
"Ingat Kyungsoo, aku akan selalu mengawasimu dan aku tak segan-segan memperlakukanmu lebih dari ini akan aku pastikan kehidupanmu hancur, berhenti tebar pesona pada presdir, berhenti mendekati Presdir camkan kata-kataku." Krystal meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini posisinya meringkuk di lantai tanpa perduli keadaanya ataupun iba melihat kondisi Kyungsoo.

.  
"Krystal apa dia tidak akan mati?" Joy merasa takut melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang sangat parah tidak bergerak namun kedua katup matanya tak seluruhnya tertutup.

.  
" biarkan saja kalau dia mau mati atau apa aku tidak perduli, sulli apa keadaan di luar aman?" Krystal setengah berbisik.

.  
"Tentu ayo kita pergi." Sulli menyahut dan kemudian mengajak krystal dan joy meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdampar di kamar mandi yang gelap, dingin mencekam.

.  
Sosok bayangan hitam itu muncul mengawasi dan memperhatikan tingkah laku yeoja yang sedang melakukan pembullyaan pada Kyungsoo, sosok hitam itu mengepalkan kedua tanganya dengan rahang yang mulai mengeras, urat lehernya terlihat jelas, mata menyala penuh amarah, jika dia ingin ketiga yeoja itu bisa saja dia bunuh tapi tidak terlalu mudah bagi mereka mati dengan cepat, smirk tersungging tepat di ujung bibir tebalnya seakan-akan mengartikan tidakan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada ketiga yeoja itu. Setelah melihat ketiga yeoja itu pergi sosok hitam yang penuh aura kegelapan masuk ke dalam toilet betapa kagetnya melihat keadaan Kyungsoo tergeletak di lantai yang dingin dengan tatapannya yang sayu.

.  
"J...oo..n.. giiiinn" rintihnya pelan kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

.  
"KYUNGSOO!" Teriak Kai di raihnya tubuh mungil itu lantas segera di gendong menuju ke rumah sakit.

.  
"Yeoja sialan, akan ku pastikan kalian menerima akibatnya atas ulah kalian" umpatnya dalam hati, Kai setengah berlari dalam membawa tubuh Kyungsoo hatinya kacau nafasnya terasa hampir putus tapi semua itu tak di perdulikannya yang ada dalam otaknya hanya keselamatan yeoja dalam gendongannya tersebut. 15 menit kemudian Kai sampai di rumah sakit petugas yang berpakaiaan putih-putih bergegas membatu Kai dan meletakan Kyungsoo pada tempat tidur beroda kemudian menuju UGD, dengan cekatan Dokter dan para suster menangani luka pada tubuh Kyungsoo, Setelah memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja kai meninggalkan dia dan bergegas kembali ke kantor.

-Jasmine-

.

"Aku akan mengurus yeoja gila itu, berani-beraninya dia menyakiti gadisku. Kau tau tidak akan ku biarkan seorangpun menyakitinya." Rahang kai mengeras, matanya menyala penuh amarah garis-garis urat lehernya terlihat jelas seolah akan siap untuk membunuh siapapaun yang telah melukai gadisnya. Sementara Jongin menatap alter egonya penuh kecemasan, cemas takut alter egonya akan melakukan hal-hal di luar pikiran orang normal membunuh siapa saja yang dia anggap telah menyakiti gadisnya. . . "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kening Jongin berkerut menampakan keseriusan atas apa yang di katakan Kai.

.  
"Bukan urusanmu." Senyuman tipis terlihat di sudut bibir kai, menegaskan serta membuat gurat pertanyaan di hati jongin. . .  
Jongin sebenarnya mengerti arti senyuman licik itu. Namun kali ini ia juga sedikit menyesalkan sikap krystal yang keterlaluan terhadap kyungsoo.

.  
Tapi jika mengingat bagaimana tabiat alter egonya bila sedang marah membuatnya sedikit was-was.

.  
Kai berbanding terbalik dari semua sifatnya. Seorang kai tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi nyawa seseorang bila itu dianggap sebagai pengganggu

.  
"Aku harap kau berhenti menggunakan cara kejam kai! Jangan ada pertumpahan darah dalam hal ini", bujuknya yang ia tau sebenarnya percuma saja.

.  
"Kau urus saja kyungsoo, pastikan luka di tubuhnya sembuh tanpa ada bekas luka kelak, jaga dia." Seolah di penuhi dengan perasaan amarah yang mengebu-ngebu kai menghilang dari kaca besar yang berada di depan jongin kini sedang duduk bersandar pada kursi kerjanya.

.

-LeeRain-

Detak jarum jam bergema di ruangan, hawa dingin terus menyebar menusuk kulit larut di dalam rumah apartement. Suasana yang mencekam di tengah derasnya hujan di luar gedung apartement mungil milik sulli. Suara petir bersaut-sautan menambah kengerian suasana dalam rumah itu. Gadis itu merasa hari ini sedikit paranoid dia merasa seolah-olah seseorang sedang mengawasinya, Untuk membunuh waktu di telponnya sahabatnya itu, gadis itu mulai menekan nomor telepon sahabatnya tak berapa lama suara di seberang sana menyahut.

.  
"Sulli ada apa?" Terdengar suara krystal di seberang sambungan telepon.

."Aku merasa takut bisakah kau ke rumahku jika hujan sudah agak reda." Sulli berharap krystal bisa datang dan menemaninya.

.  
"Sekarang masih hujan, kalau sudah reda ya.." tuuuttt... tuutttt... tuuuuutttt sambungan telepon tiba-tiba terputus krystal mengernyitkan dahinya merasa aneh sulli memutuskan sambungan tanpa kata.

.  
Leher sulli terasa tercekat sebuah benda asing secara tidak di duga-duga menjerat lehernya, matanya melirik pada sosok yang sedang berusaha menarik tali yang melilit di lehernya " malaikat maut? malaikat maut yang teramat tampan pikirnya dalam hati." Lama kelamaan sulli kesulitan bernafas tanganya berusa mengapai-gapi apapun yang bisa di gapainya namun nihil pergerakannya di halangi oleh seseorang yang kini berusaha mengambil nyawanya, di saat nafasnya sudah hampir putus tali yang melilit lehernya terlepas perlahan.

.  
Chu~

.  
Sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibir tipis sulli, meraup semua bibirnya menyesapi setiap inci bibir ranum sulli, dan kemudian tangan kekar itu menarik dengan kencang tali yang melilit dì leher jenjang sulli, detik itu juga sulli menghembuskan nafasnya, bebarengan dengan di lepasnya tautan bibir sosok yang misterius dari kegelapan. .

Clik

.  
Jepretan kamera berhasil mengabadikan jasad sulli yang sudah terbujur kaku. Sosok tersebut tersenyum tipis seakan bangga dengan aksi yang baru saja di lakukannya kemudiaan sosok bayangan hitam tersebut mengilang di antara derasnya air hujan.

-Jasmine-

Semerbak harum bunga bangkai walaupun di tutupi suatu ketika akan tercium juga begitu juga kabar kematiaan sulli entah siapa yang menemukan mayat gadis itu seketika kabar kematianya mengejutkan berbagai pihak, saat di temukan jasadnya tegantung di pintu kamarnya polisi menyatakan jika gadis itu murni bunuh diri karena depresi. Sungguh mereka tidak mengetahui jika gadis itu di bunuh bukan bunuh diri, seseorang yang membunuhnya benar-benar sudah melakukan perencanaan yang rapih sampai pihak kepolisiaan saja terbodohi dengan spekulasi kematian karena bunuh diri.

.  
Kabar kematiaan sulli terdengar sampai ke telinga krystal dan itu membuatnya merasa takut, sesuatu yang salah ia rasakan karena pada kejadian dirinya sedang menelpon sulli tapi terputus begitu saja otaknya terus berpikir tentang apa penyebab kematiaan sulli dan saat itu juga krysal teringat Joy buru-buru di raihnya handphone kemudian menelponnya.

.  
"Joy..apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?" Tanpa salam krystal melontarkan pertanyaan yang terkesan terlalu memaksa.

.  
"Ada apa krystal?." Joy membalur tubuhnya dengan liquid shower sembari berendam di battab kamar mandi.

.  
"Sulli meninggal, polisi bilang dia bunuh diri tapi aku sangsi karena sesaat waktu aku telpon tiba-tiba terputus, aku curiga dia di bunuh joy apa kau mendengarku?" Krystal bicara penuh keseriusan.

.  
"Aku mendengar semuanya, tapi kenapa suli di bunuh? Apakah dia punya musuh atau apa?" Berhenti membalurkan sabun ke tubuhnya.

.  
Ceklek.

.  
Angkel pintu kamar mandi terbuka. . . "Siapa?" Joy merasa takut bagaimana mungkin pintu kamar mandi terbuka sementara dia hanya tinggal sendirian.

.  
"Joy.. ada apa? Siapa yang masuk? Apa aku harus ke rumahmu sekarang? Joy jawab aku?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi terdengar dari ujung telepon sementara joy hanya mengabaikan kata-kata krystal karena tarlalu fokus pada arah pintu.

.  
Lelaki berbaju serba hitam masuk dan tersenyum bak malaikat, sedangkan Joy hanya terpaku menatap lelaki tampan itu. Lelaki itu kian mendekat dengan tatapn tajam ke arah Joy.

Chu~

Lelaki itu melumat bibir Joy tanpa permisi sedangkan Joy masih tetap diam terpaku tanpa melakukan perlawanan, lelaki itu menelusuri setiap sudut bibir Joy mengecup-kecup singkat kemudian melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Saat kedua bola mata mereka bertatapan dan lelaki itu hanya menatap datar di raihnya rambut Joy kemudian di tengelamkan pada bak yang berisi air busa sabun tempat Joy berendam, joy merasa nafasnya kian tercekat tak bisa bernafas sedikit-demi sedikit dia meminum air sabun dalam jumlah yang banyak sementara tampungan oksigen dalam rongga dadanya menipis 10 menit kemudiaan tubuh Joy melemas tanpa perlawanan menandakan nyawa Joy sudah tidak berada di tubuhnya, lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan rambut Joy yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

.  
Clik

. Mengabadikan gambar mayat joy dalam handphone milik lelaki itu, setelah itu dia meninggalkan mayat Joy begitu saja.

-LeeRain-

Krystal buru-buru menuju rumah Joy perasanya berkecambuk tak lupa dia langsung menelepon polisi 30 menit kemudian Krystal sampai dan polisi juga sudah berada di Tkp krystal begitu shock melihat kondisi Joy yang mengapung di battab dan keadanya sungguh mengenaskan, tapi hal yang membuatnya tidak percaya polisi menyatakan kejadian ini karena Joy bunuh diri apapun yang Krystal katakan polisi tidak menanggapinya seolah sebatas angin lalu, dengan perasaan remuk redam Krystal pulang ke rumahnya pikiranya kalut hatinya hancur melihat 2 sahabat karibnya mati dengan cara yang aneh dan tragis. Samapai di depan pintu rumahnya krystal terpaku melihat sebuah kotak bertuliskan namanya rasa penasaranpun menghampiri hatinya di raihnya kotak itu kemudian di buka perlahan.

.  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhqqq." Teriak krystal Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat foto kedua sahabatnya saat mereka baru mati dan itu sudah sangat cukup membuat mental krystal terguncang. Napas krystal memburu dadanya terasa di hujam anak panah dan matanya tidak fokus melihat sekeliling seolah merasa seseornag tengah memperhatikannya dengan cepat krystal masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.  
"Siapa.. siapa yang telah membunuh kedua sahabatku?" Krytal bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tanpa pernah mendapatkan jawabnya. Malam ini benar-benar di lewati dengan perasan takut yang teramat sangat dan di kehidupan hari-harinya setelah kematian kedua sahabatnya krystal selalu di hinggapi perasaan takut entah beralasan atau tidak krystal selalu waspada jika pergi kemanapun.  
Suatu hari di kantor krystal berpapasan dengan presdir kim perasaanya bercampur aduk antara senang dan malu tanpa di duga-duga presdir menyapanya.

.  
"Krystal.. bukankah kau dulu pernah menjadi asistenku?" Jongin menatap Krystal penuh makna senyuman di bibir tebalnya tak terlepas menambah kesan maskulin.

.  
"Ne..presdir kim." Menatap balik ke dalam bola mata presdirnya berharap menemukan sesuatu.

.  
" bisakah kau ikut denganku?ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" jongin mendekati krystal dan posisi mereka sedikit intens.

.  
"Tentu saja presdir kim." Tanpa berpikir panjang krystal mengiyakan ajakan Jongin.

.  
"Mari ikut denganku." Senyuman manis itu sedikit demi sedikir berubah menjadi senyuman penuh nada kemenangan gelap dan sangat menyeramkan.

.  
Krystal mengikuti presdirnya, dia tidak menyadari ternyata presdirnya membawanya ke atap gedung bisa di bayangkan seberapa tinggi jika gedung perusahaan jongin berlantai 50. Krystal baru menyadari ketika sudah di atap gedung itu yang di desain tidak seperti atap gedung pada umunya tapi di sini seperti sebuah taman banyak tanaman.

.  
"Presdir kenapa kita ke sini." Tanpa sadar Krystal bertanya pada Jongin dia merasa masih ambigu atas apa yang jongin lakukan membawanya ke atap gedung.

.  
"Welcome ke dalam pintu kematianmu sayang." Tatapan Jongin tajam menghujam ke mata krystal kemudian menembus jantungnya, Tatapan seorang malaikat maut membuat Krystal mundur satu langkah karena terkejut. . .

.  
"Maksudmu apa presdir Kim Jong In? Krystal berusaha mencerna atas kalimatnya.

.  
"Pertama jangan panggil aku kim Jongin karena aku bukan Kim jonginn, cukup panggil aku Kim kai." Krystal makin bingung dengan kalimat Kai yang di rasa sulit untuk di pahami, namum seketika otaknya memproses segalanya kedua sahabatnya apakah presdir yang membunuhnya?"

.  
apa kau yang membunuh kedua sahabatku? Tubuh krystal bergetar hebat perasaan takut menjalar ke seluruh saraf tubuhnya.

.  
"Haaaaaaa... kau ingin tau sayang? Hemmmm baiklah kau juga akan segera menyusul mereka jadi akan aku beritahu." Seringai tatapan mata kai menajam, Kata-kata Kai benar-benar makin mengintimidasi krystal, muka yeoja itu benar-benar sudah pucat pasti.

.

"Keluar sekarang." Kai menepuk sekali kedua tanganya, dan namja tampan berbaju serba hitam, lebih tinggi dari Kai muncul dengan tatapan tak kalah dingin dari Kai. .

.  
. . . . To Be Countinue

.  
LeeRain ~ akhirnya kelar untuk chapter 2 mianhae terlalu lama updatenya. Mianhae jika di chapter ini makin ambigu plus gaje.. jangan lupa RLC ya... Untuk penyemangat author yang sedang galau.. sebenarnya sangat sulit bagiku menulis di chapter 2 berhubung sudah janji maka di paksakan untuk menulisnya.. mianhae mungkin sedikit aneh.. dan gumawo juga yang sudah RLC.  
*Hayoo... tebak siapa namja itu? Clue orangnya tinggi.

.

Jasmine ~ mohon pengertiannya kalau ff ini bikin lumutan nunguinnya. Mungkin kalian pada bosen denger alasan yang sama tapi beneran deh! Kesibukkan duta dan urusan sana-sini bikin waktu kita terbagi. Belom lagi kalau mood nulis tiba-tiba mogok dijalan. Next, kita akan usahain lebih baik dari ini jadi please minta kerja samanya dengan cara review dari kalian. Ayo kita sama-sama berantas yang namanya SILENT READERS! Bukannya lebih baik kalau pendapat itu diutarakan langsung ke kami jadi kami pun bisa belajar lagi dari komenan kalian. Kalau bisa buat kita akrab gara-gara di ff... Why not? Setuju? Okeh! Kami tunggu review kalian semua.

penggabungan 2 chapter ff telah selesai, ff ini sebenernya sudah lama di publish hanya saya masih berfikir untuk melanjutkanya.. saya butuh pathner saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini.. seperti yang sudah kalian baca di atas. 2 kepribadiaan dalam stau tubuh.. karakter kai saya yang menulis sedangkan karakter jongin jasmine yang menulis, jadi kalau saya mau melanjutkan harus berdiskusi dulu.. sedang pathner saya sedang hiatus.. apa boleh buat di phpin ff ini..

terima kasih buat yang sudah baca.. di tunggu reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 3

Tittle : Dark Devil

Author : # LeeRain & # Jasmine

Cast : Kai/Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and others member EXO, CAST lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita

Genre : GS, Romance, Sad, Hurt, Psycho

Rate : NC 21

Lenght : Chapter 3

Cover : Melisael

.

.

.

WARNING !

.

Cerita ini murni hasil dari pemikiran kami berdua yang didapat dari berbagai inspirasi novel-novel dan hasil imajinasi otak sendiri.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

NO EYD (Ejaan yang di sempurnakan)

.

NO BASH

.

NO TINDAS

.

NO PLAGIAT

.

.

Sumarry :

.

Kim Jong In Seorang COE perusahan yang tidak terhitung berapa jumlahnya di negara Korean dan Dunia, namun ternyata sosoknya yang terlihat sempurna di mata dunia memiliki dua sisi Bright dan Dark, Dia sadar benar dirinya berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, Jongin tidak merasa ingat apa yang telah di lakukanya namun sisi gelapnya yang lain selalu bisa mengawasi jauh dari sudut kegelapan apa yang di lakukan oleh Jongin.

.

Kasus yang menimpanya di dunia Medis sebut sebagai, DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder)

gangguan Disosiatif Identitas juga di kenal sebagai Multiple Personality Disorder yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda atau lebih.

.

Apa jadinya jika kedua Pribadi yang berbeda ini jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama Yaitu Do Kyung Soo?

Dan Siapakah yang akan di pilih oleh Kyungsoo?

namun dari itu semua tantangan terbesar dalam hidup keduanya adalah dua hati apakah dapat hidup bersama dalam damai, apa itu memungkinkan?

.

Temukan dalam cerita.

.

.

.

.

Kilas Chapter 2  
.

.

"Apa kau yang membunuh kedua sahabatku?"

.

Tubuh krystal bergetar hebat perasaan takut menjalar ke seluruh saraf tubuhnya.

.  
.

"Haaaaaaa... kau ingin tau sayang? Hemmmm baiklah kau juga akan segera menyusul mereka jadi akan aku beritahu."

Seringai tatapan mata Kai menajam, Kata-kata Kai benar-benar makin mengintimidasi krystal, muka yeoja itu benar-benar sudah pucat pasti. . .

.

"Keluar sekarang."

.

Kai menepuk sekali kedua tanganya, dan namja tampan berbaju serba hitam, lebih tinggi dari Kai muncul dengan tatapan tak kalah dingin dari Kai.

.

.  
.

""""""""Happy Reading""""""""

.

.  
.

Sesosok namja tinggi menjulang dengan wajah sempurna tampan bak malaikat, tatapan mata yang tajam muncul dari balik kegelapan.

Aura mencekam menyelimuti hati krystal, baginya kedua lelaki yang berada di depanya bagai sesosok Dark Devil yang setiap waktu bisa merampas nyawanya.

.

.

"Kenalkan parter sekaligus temanku dan merangkap asistenku Kris, bukankah dia tampan?"

.

Kai melontarkan pertanyaan pada krystal, Tubuh krystal bergetar melihat dua sosok seperti malaikat kematian yang berasal dari kegelapan, kakinya terasa sangat lemas pandangan matanya terasa berat, degub jantung yang makin keras karena rasa takut yang luar biasa, lelaki yang yang bernama Kris mendekat kemudian meraih pinggang gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnyanya pada krystal, kemudian menyatukan tautan bibirnya, melumatnya sepihak sekali namun dingin yang Kris rasakan.

Kris melepaskan tautan ciumanya itu mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap Krystal dengan tajam, sementara itu Krystal yang masih belum mengerti dan berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menatap nanar pada Kris kemudian beralih menatap pada Jongin, pemuda itu yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Kai, namun yang di terimanya hanya tatapan sinis.

.

"Wae..? bukan dia yang kau cari? sayang sekali."

.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

.

"Karena kau tidak memenuhi kriteria Kris itu berarti nyawamu tidak bisa terselamatkan, baiklah Kris tolong kau pergi ke rumah sakit jaga Kyungsoo aku yang akan mengurus wanita jalang ini."

.

"Baik."

.

Kris membalikan tubuhnya dengan patuh sekejap menghilang di tengah kegelapan, Setelah kepergian Kris mata elang Kai menatap tajam pada Krystal kemudian bersmirk senyuman maut andalan khas lelaki itu.

.

"Baiklah sayang, sekarang kau pilih ingin mati seperti apa? melompat dari gedung tidak akan menyakitimu, kalau dengan tali itu pastinya akan sangat menyakiti leher cantikmu itu, bagaiman dengan memakai pisau? percayalah ini akan seperti saat kau teriris pisau tanpa sengaja cuma bedanya jika dengan pisau rasa sakit itu muncul ketika pisau itu tercabut dari tubuhmu, atau mengunakan pistol? langsung ke organ terpenting tubuhmu jantung atau otakmu, pilihlah sesukamu, haaaaahaaaaahaaa."

.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

.

"Tentu saja tentang bagaimana cara kematianmu sayang, sudah kau putuskan?"

.

Kai terkekeh dengan senyuman yang menebar aura kegelapan, hal ini makin membuat tubuh Krystal bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

.

"Apa salahku sehingga kau ingin membunuhku?"

.

"Kyungsoo.. masih ingat apa yang kau lakukan pada gadisku di toilet? Kau tidak berniat akan melupakanya bukan? dari cara kematian yang ku tawarkan padamu sepertinya semuanya sungguh sangat merepotkan, aaahhhh.. aku punya ide bagus bagaimana dengan Sianida? hanya beberapa detik saja waktu yang kau butuhkan agar mati dengan damai, Bagaimana sayang apakah kau setuju."

.

"Tidak, Tolong maafkan aku Tuan Kim Jong In.. aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

.

"Kau mencoba bernegosiasi denganku ehh? gadis jalang, sudah ku katakan aku ini Kai bukan Jongin, sepertinya kau sudah membuang waktu terlalu lama, Kyungsoo sudah menungguku di rumah sakit. Baiklah kita akhiri permainan ini agar aku bisa segera menemui Gadisku."

.

Krystal mundur teratur namun sayang dirinya sudah terjebak dan tidak menemukan jalan untuk melepaskan diri dari malaikat kegelapan yang beberapa menit lagi akan mengakhiri hidupnya, Kai menyeringai dengan smirk senyuman khas miliknya bagaikan seorang harimau yang sudah menandai mangsanya, tanpa terduga secepat kilat tangan Krystal sudah di tikungnya ke belakang memepet ke arah tembok sementara tangan kiri Kai mengambil sebuah benda yang mirip seperti bolpoin, dengan santainya menusukan jarum kecil itu ke leher Krystal.

.

Yang kini Krystal rasakan adalah darahnya seperti mendidih dalam hitungan detik setelah sebuah cairan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, jantungnya berpacu upnormal dan seperti mau meledak, mata Krystal mendelik terlihat sangat mengertikan, tubuhnya kejang-kejang setelah itu mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan, beberapa menit kemudian napasnya tercekat tanda kehidupan dari tubuh Krystal lenyap dan detik itu juga Krystal sudah meregang nyawa kemudian mati.

Sekilas memang dari tubuhnya terlihat baik-baik saja, sungguh pasti sebuah kematian yang sangat menyakitkan yang di sebabkan oleh racun sianida.

.

Sementara Kai tersenyum penuh dengan rasa puas, tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun tubuh Krystal yang sudah terbujur kaku di langkahinya bagaikan seongok sampah tidak berguna, bagi Kai membunuh adalah hal yang biasa siapapun yang menghalangi keinginanya hanya satu kata kematian jalan terbaik tercepat yang selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, Kai meninggalkan atap gedung kemudian bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Sebelumnya lelaki itu menelepon Kris untuk mengurus mayat Krystal, pemuda itu memang tidak pergi sewaktu tadi Tuanya menyuruhnya namun lelaki itu menunggu Tuanya menyelesaikan semuanya.

.

"Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit, sebelum si bodoh Jongin mengambil alih tubuh ini, kau urus mayat Krystal."

.

"Baik Tuan Kai."

.

Kai bergegas menuju rumah sakit selama perjalanan lelaki itu seperti iblis memacu mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, tujuanya satu agar cepat bisa sampai dan menemui gadisnya, hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan waktu tiga puluh menit, bisa di bayangkkan bukan seberapa cepat lelaki itu memacu mobilnya.

setelah sampai Kai langsung menanyakan keberadaan gadisnya berada di kamar sebelah mana, suster yang bertatapan denganya merasa kurang nyaman bergidik ngeri merasa terintimidasi dari tatapan Kai yang memancarkan aura membunuh, secepat mungkin suster itu mencari informasi tentang Kyungsoo dan memberitahu ruanganya pada Kai.

.

Kai membuka pintu ruangan serba putih itu kamar yang di tempati gadisnya yang seolah sedang tidur terlelap namun bukan tidur Kyungsoo masih belum sadarkan diri kepalanya di perban, Kai mengernyit tidak suka melihat gadisnya lemah terbaring di ranjang, Perlahan Kai mendekat menatap Kyungsoo penuh rasa khawatir, cemas seolah mengerogoti relung hatinya yang terdalam, Kai duduk di samping kanan ranjang lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

.

"Sayang bagunlah sampai kapan kau akan terbaring seperti ini?"

.

Kai sedikit berdiri kemudian membungkukan badanya mengecup bibir tebal Heartlips milik Kyungsoo yang sangat di dambanya, Kai merasa tidak sabar untuk segera memiliki tubuh gadisnya, merungkuhnya dalam dekap hangatnya menandai kepemilikan di tubuh polos milik gadisnya, memujanya setiap inci bagian tubuh gadisnya rasanya Kai ingin menyentuh tubuh gadisnya sekarang juga membawanya menuju kenikmatan bersamanya.

.

"Kyungsoo ingatlah kau milikku, kau akan selalu menjadi gadisku akan aku pastikan itu."

.

Bisikan kata-kata kepemilikanya pada Kyungsoo secara jelas, tegas bagaikan semua janji mutlak yang siapapun tidak bisa menghalanginya kata itu ibarat matra-matra yang di ucapakan Kai tepat di telinga gadis itu, Kyungsoo merasakan ketidaknyaman dan mengerutkan dahinya seolah merasa terancam di alam bawah sadarnya perlahan membuka matanya lantas mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berusaha meraih kesadaran penuh.

.

"Aaagghhh... kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

.

"Apa kau sudah sadar Kyungsoo?"

.

Gadis itu dengan hati-hati menoleh ke arah suara yang menyahut ucapanya, iris mata gelap yang jernih menatap intens lelaki yang kini duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangnya, ada perasaan tidak nyaman begitu tatapan mata mereka beradu, tatapan mata itu lebih tajam seolah mengintimidasi otomatis membuat Kyungsoo bergidig ngeri, kenapa tatapan mata itu seolah bukan milik atasanya Jongin? meskipun dalam hati Kyungsoo berkecambuk berbagai pertanyaan yang mengelitik hatinya akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

.

"Uuummm, Ne Tuan Jongin aku baru terjaga dari kesadaranku, tapi bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?"

.

Kai tersenyum namun yang terlihat bukan senyuman yang biasa Kyungsoo lihat, senyuman itu terasa dingin seakan senyuman itu mengerikan bagi Kyungsoo.

.

"Kau di temukan tergeletak hampir mati di dalam toilet, seorang staf karyawan menemukan tubuhmu kemudian membawamu ke rumah sakit, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

.

Kyungsoo terdiam seakan berusaha menutupi sesuatu seperti yang Kai perkirakan, gadis ini pasti berusaha menutup rapat apa yang menimpanya, benar-benar terlalu baik hati, namun Kai bersimrk walaupun gadis ini menutupinya Kai sudah membereskan jalang - jalang yang berani-beraninya menyentuh tubuh gadisnya, tentu saja mereka harus membayar dengan nyawanya.

.

"Ummm aku kurang mengingatnya dengan jelas apa yang terjadi Tuan Kim, terima kasih karena telah membawaku ke rumah sakit."

.

"Itu merupakan kewajiban untukku kau ini kan Sekretarisku jadi aku harus menjagamu, dan bisakah kau memanggil namaku saja? aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan sebutan Tuan Kim."

.

Binggo benar saja gadisnya menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Bukan Sekretaris alasan Kai namun karena Kyungsoo memang miliknya sudah pasti Kai akan melindungi gadis itu, Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak hati kalau harus memanggil sebutan nama saja pada atasanya bukankah itu tidak sopan menyebut nama pada atasanya, meskipun demikian Kyungsoo akhirnya menuruti apa kemauaan Boss-nya itu, dengan kaku Kyungsoo menyebut langsung nama Jongin.

.

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

.

Kai merasa tidak suka dengan panggilan Jongin, namun lelaki itu menyadari bahwa nama pemilik tubuh ini memang Kim Jong In, Kai menghembuskan napas panjangnya menatap intens pada gadisnya itu, suka tidak suka dia harus menerima panggilan Jongin walaupun dia lebih suka dengan sebutan Kai.

.

"Istirahatlah Kyungsoo, setelah sembuh kau boleh kembali bekerja, kau tidak berniat tinggal lama-lama di rumah sakit dan melupakan tugas berserta pekerjaanmu di kantor bukan?"

.

"Ahhh iya Jongin."

.

Dengan malu-malu Kyungsoo menjawabnya sepertinya dirinya sudah lumayan terlalu lama tidak masuk kantor, Kyungsoo tau pasti bahwa Boss-nya mungkin kewalahan selama dirinya absen tidak bekerja walaupun dalam kenyataanya tidak sama sekali, karena dengan atau pun tanpa Kyungsoo Jongin pasti bisa menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Kai hanya merasa ingin selalu melihat Kyungsoo setiap hari dan jika kesempatan itu sudah bisa di raihnya Kai akan menaruh Kyungsoo di kamarnya dan bercinta denganya setiap waktu, membayangkan semua itu membuat hati Kai teramat senang, namun untuk bisa memiliki Kyungsoo Kai harus berkompromi dengan Jongin dan hal yang menjengkelkan Kai harus rela bersabar dengan semua rencana-rencana yang telah di susun jauh-jauh hari oleh Jongin.

.

Kai meninggalkan ruangan Kyungsoo dan kembali ke rumah setelah memastikan gadisnya baik-baik saja, hatinya sudah tidak merasa khawatir lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah Kai menelepon Kris dan menanyakan perihal mayat Krystal.

.

"Bagaimana sudah kau bereskan semuanya? Kau sudah membuatnya seakan-akan dia bunuh diri bukan?"

.

"Iya Tuan Kai, semua bukti sudah ku singkirkan, besok pagi dia akan di temukan tewas dan sudah 100% saya pastikan alasan kematianya karena bunuh diri."

.

"Bagus."

.

.

Benar saja pagi-pagi buta berita kematian Krystal menjadi topik panas di korea, penyebabnya telah di simpulkan bahwa gadis itu bunuh diri di kediamanya, walau pun pihak polisi berulang kali melakukan investigasi sayang hasilnya nihil tetap saja faktanya bahwa Krystal telah bunuh diri semakin menguat, tidak ada bukti yang menyatakan bahwa kematian Krystal karena pembunuhan.

.

Jongin terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, sinar matahari yang melewati sudut kaca jendela dalam kamarnya perlahan mengusiknya, matanya masih enggan ingin bermalas-malasan di balik selimut hangatnya dan lelaki itu kini membayangkan andaikan saja Kyungsoo tidur bersamanya maka akan terasa amat menyenangkan, bicara mengenai Kyungsoo apakah gadis itu sudah sadar? sangat sulit baginya untuk mengingat kenjadian yang telah terjadi di hari kemarin.

.

Jongin beranjak dari kamar tidur bersprei dark yang kini kusut, lelaki itu mengambil benda persegi panjang dan mengotak atik mencari jadwal hari ini, setelah mengetahuinya Jongin melihat berita di situs khusus berita ter up to date dan menemukan artikel kematian Krystal, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menyala marah bergegas Jongin menatap ke arah cermin besar yang menempel indah di dinding kamarnya.

.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan? dasar kau memang benar-benar iblis."

.

"Kenapa? aku hanya mencoba membantumu."

.

Lelaki yang terlihat di cermin hanya terkekeh santai menanggapi ucapan Jongin, namun kemudian sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam dan berkata penuh penekanan pada Jongin.

.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan Jongin, jika kau tidak bisa mengurusnya maka aku akan turun tangan bukankah kau sudah tau jika aku sudah marah? ini semua aku lakukan untuk Kyungsoo, gadisku terbaring di rumah sakit selama semiggu karena ulah para gadis jalang itu, dan kau pasti tau aku tidak bisa mentolirir orang yang mengusik gadisku apalagi melukainya seperti itu, Sudah lupakan masalah jalang itu kau fokus saja pada rencana-rencana yang sudah kau susun, dan pastikan semua berjalan dengan baik, atau jika tidak aku akan turun tangan sendiri."

.

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai membunuhnya juga Kai, kau sudah sangat keterlaluan cukup kau diam dan jangan melakukan apapun dan jangan membunuh lagi tahan keinginan itu, mengenai Kyungsoo kau harus bersabar apakah kau ingin gadis itu melarikan diri karena ketakutan melihat sosokmu yang sangat mengerikan itu? maka dari itu diam dan tunggulah dengan sabar."

.

Setiap kali Jongin berbicara dengan alter egonya pasti selalu berargue, mereka tidak bisa menyatukan pemikiran mereka yang tentu saja berbeda 180 derajat, Jongin selalu mengunakan kecerdasan dan melakukan hal-hal dengan cara halus dan baik tidak akan pernah melukai orang lain sementara alter egonya sebaliknya memaksakan kehendak, mengancam jika di perlukan membunuh orang yang menghalangi jalanya.

namun untuk kali ini demi mendapatkan gadis yang sama-sama di sukai oleh mereka berdua, keduanya berusaha untuk berkompromi tapi bukan namanya Kai kalau hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, tetapi hal yang di lakukan Kai bagi Jongin adalah membuat rencanaya berantakan, Kai hanya bsia mengacau dengan tindakanya yang tanpa di pikir terlebih dahulu, perbuatanya selalu ekstrim dengan membunuh orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanya.

.

.

.

*****Dark Devil*****

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit, hari ini Kyungsoo akan masuk kembali ke kantornya setelah hampir dua minggu lebih tidak masuk kantor, hatinya tidak tenang tak kala membayangan akan bertatap muka dengan atasnya Jongin, terakhir kali saat di rumah sakit melihatnya ada perasaan kehilangan setelah seminggu lebih tidak melihat sosoknya.

Saat atasnya berjalan melewatinya dengan senyuman hangat dan telihat sangat manis Kyungsoo tercengang diam tidak bekutik terpesona akan ketampanan yang di miliki atasnyanya itu sampai terlupa memberikan salam untuknya, Kyungsoo baru sadar dengan fantasi yang ada di otaknya ketika tangan atasnya melabai lembut tepat di depan mukanya.

.

"Kyungsoo apa kau baik-baik saja?"

.

Jongin merasa heran karena Kyungsoo terdiam seperti patung menatap atasanya, Jongin mengira Kyungsoo masih belum sembuh total lantas kembali bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

.

"Apakah kau masih belum sembuh Kyungsoo?"

.

"Ahhh bukan begitu Tuan... hemmm maksudku Jongin aku tadi sedikit tidak fokus, aku baik-baik saja dan sudah bisa bekerja seperti biasnya."

.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau bisa ke ruanganku? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

.

"Baiklah."

.

Kyungsoo mengekori Jongin menuju ke ruanganya yang hanya berskat kaca bening, memang ruangan mereka hanya di batasi oleh sebuah dinding kaca transparan tujuanya sudah sangat jelas Jongin ingin selalu bisa mengawasi dan melihat Kyungsoo dari dalam ruanganya namun pemandangan itu hanya bisa di lihat dari dalam ruangan Jongin sementara Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat ke rungan Jongin, benar-benar licik isi kepala Jongin.

.

"Duduklah senyaman mungkin, hari ini kita akan pergi ke Jeju Island untuk membahas proyek baru, di sana kita akan mengadakan rapat dan mungkin akan menginap beberapa hari, kau bisa urus semua persiapan dan jadwalnya, sore harinya kita berangkat."

.

"Jongin mengenai jadwalmu aku bisa menyelesaikan siang hari namun aku juga perlu kembali ke rumah mengepack barang-barang yang ku butuhkan bukan?"

.

"Tidak perlu.. Kita tinggal berangkat saja, tidak usah memikirkan barang bawaan semua sudah di persiapkan di Hotel milikku."

.

"Ne...? aaa... umm."

.

"Kau hanya perlu membuat jadwalku dan mempersiapkan kebutuhanku selama di sana, apa kau paham?"

.

"Iya Jongin, kalau begitu aku harus memulainya sekarang."

.

"Satu lagi, nanti siang temani aku makan."

.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke mejaku dan memulai membuatnya."

.

"Silahkan."

.

Dengan sopan Kyungsoo membungkukan sedikit badanya kemudian keluar ruangan, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kyungsoo langsung menghidupkan layar komputernya kemudian mengetik jadwal Jongin sesuai peritah yang ada di lembaran kertas yang tadi Jongin berikan padanya.

Sementara di dalam ruang kerja Jongin asik menatap kesibukan yang tengah Kyungsoo lakukan, Kai yang juga memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari dalam sudut kegelapan bergerak gelisah setiap kali melihat Kyungsoo sedekat ini.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasnya setelah di print dan dokumen resmi telah tercetak kemudian Kyungsoo mengimport data-datanya ke dalam Ipad mini yang selalu di bawanya sehingga dengan cara seperti itu Kyungsoo tidak perlu harus membawa map dokumen ke manapun, dan Kyungsoo juga mengimpor dalam smart phone miliknya sekedar untuk jaga-jaga, dalam bekerja Kyungsoo typikal orang yang teliti, cermat dan smart dia tidak mau mengacaukan setiap pekerjaan yang di tanganinya.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga tepat menjelang waktunya makan siang, haruskan aku masuk dan memberitahu Jongin?"

.

Kyungsoo merasa ragu sejenak begitu Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya pintu yang menghubungkan ruang kerjanya dengan Jongin terbuka, lelaki berseluet jas hitam yang pas di tubuhnya keluar dan tersenyum hangat pada Kyungsoo membuat hati Kyungsoo berdesir makin tidak karuan, apakah rasa cintanya yang dulu masih tersimpan di palung hatinya sehingga walaupun dulu Kyungsoo di tolak oleh Jongin namun tidak membuat rasa cinta di hati Kyungsoo berkurang, bahkan akhir-akhir ini rasa cinta itu semakin menguat.

.

Tapi Kyungsoo sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dia bagaikan punggung merindukan bulan, mana mungkin Jongin menyukainya sudah jelas penolakan halus yang di lakukanya dulu membuat Kyungsoo mengubur dalam-dalam rasa cintanya, berinteraksi dengan Jongin setiap hari sepert ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang sekarang? aku sudah sangat kelaparan."

.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya."

.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita langsung berangkat ke Jeju island setelah makan siang, bawa semua yang sudah kau kerjakan tadi."

.

"Kita langsung berangkat? apa tidak terburu-buru?"

.

"Memangnya kau menunggu apa lagi? yang terpenting dokumen sudah siap, aku memberimu waktu sampai sore karena ku pikir kau membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikanya, namun ternyata kau lumayan cerdas bisa menyelesaikan dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Jadi kita langsung berangkat saja."

.

Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah begitu mendengar lontaran pujian dari Jongin, hal ini membuatnya salah tingkah, Kyungsoo mengambil dokumen, Ipad mini, hanphone kemudian memasukan ke dalam tas kerjanya, tak lupa Kyungsoo membawa tas pribadinya yang terlihat sangat sederhana.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat."

.

Jongin tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya di iringi oleh Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya, pemandangan ini sontan membuat seluruh karyawan perusahaan tercengang, tidak biasanya Boss mereka berjalan santai dengan sekretarisnya, biasnya kemanapun lelaki itu pergi selalu di temani oleh asisten pribadinya Sehun, dulu Krystal adalah sekrestaris sementara Jongin namun tidak pernah sekali pun mereka terlihat bersama, maka dari itu sejuta pasang mata di perusahaan menatap tidak percaya, terutama karyawan perempuan yang masih single mereka merasa sangat iri pada Kyungsoo.

.

Di sebuah restoran mewah nan klasik Jongin membawa Kyungsoo, bila dilihat dari tatanan gaya modern nan elegan dapat di simpulkan restoran ini pasti kelas satu dan harga makananya mahal, Kyungsoo melihat ke arah dirinya yang nampak sederhana dan merasa tidak pantas berada di restoran ini tanpa sadar memundurkan langkahnya yang awalnya berjalan sejajar dengan Jongin, karena itulah Jongin akhirnya menyadari kemudian berhenti sejenak dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo agar tidak merasa rendah diri.

.

Mata Bulat Kyungsoo seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya begitu merasakan tangan kekar Jongin mengengam erat tangan mungilnya, jantungnya berdegub kencang, napasnya tidak teratur getatan-getaran perasaanya makin menjadi, pikiranya berkecambuk apakah Boss-nya ini juga memiliki perasaan yang sama ataukah Boss-nya ini hanya memberikan fatamorgana, harapan semu sama seperti dulu? Kyungsoo berusaha menepis pikiran aneh yang terus ada di dalam otak cantiknya, sampai suara barito itu memecahkan semua pemikiranya.

.

"Kyungsoo, duduklah."

.

"I...y..a.. Jongin, Gumawo."

.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?"

.

"Samakan saja denganmu, karena ini baru pertama kalinya aku makan di restoran semewah ini jadi aku tidak begitu memahami menu di restoran ini."

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

Siang itu Jongin memesan dua porsi bistik sapi sause black paper sweet spicy dengan potato mayonis untuk minuman dua gelas anggur merah pekat layaknya warna darah minuman kesukaan Jongin, karena suasana kota Seoul yang sedang musim dingin jadi tidak salah meminum angur untuk menghangatkan badan, saat makanan itu tiba aroma khas bumbu menyeruak menusuk hidung sungguh mengoda selera, pramu saji meletakan satu piring di depan Jongin dan satunya di depan Kyungsoo, dengan lihainya Jongin menotong - motong daging di piringnya seakan begitu ahli memegang pisau daging itu sementara Kyungsoo kesulitan karena ini merupakan pertama kalinya buat gadis itu.

Namun tanpa Kyungsoo duga Jongin menukar daging yang sudah di potongnya dengan piring Kyungsoo.

.

"Makanlah aku melihatmu kesulitan jadi ku tukar dengan makanan punyaku yang sudah terpotong ini, kau tinggal memakanya."

.

"Khamsahanminda.. Jongin."

.

Perlahan Kyungsoo memasukan potongan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya, rasanya gurih pedas manis bercampur menjadi satu sungguh sangat lezat, karena Kyungsoo menyukainya dengan lahap gadis itu memakannya, hingga sepertinya gadis itu lupa bahwa Jongin memperhatikanya intens selama Kyungsoo makan ketika menyadarinya wajah Kyungsoo merona merah merasa malu karena mungkin Boss-nya berpikir bahwa dirinya kampungan.

.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

.

"Tidak tapi kau nampak sangat mengemaskan ketika makan, apa kau menyukainya? mau ku pesankan lagi?"

.

"Tidak usah Jongin, aku sudah merasa sangat kenyang. jangan membuatku menjadi sekretris yang gemuk karena terlalu banyak makan.".

.

Jongin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, senyumnya mengembang sempurna membuat aura lembut serta ketampananya terpancar, membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasakan debaran yang tidak menentu di jantungnya.

.

.

.

****Dark Devil****

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo sudah sampai di hotel, kamarnya sangat luas kesan pertama kali kamar ini sangat mewah di lihat dari barang-barang mahal yang tersusun artistik sangat indah di pandang, ketika Kyungsoo membuka lemari pakaian sungguh membuatnya sangat terkejut berbagai pakaian indah dan tentunya dari merk ternama dunia tersusun sangat apik.

awalnya Kyungsoo berpikir sebernarnya apa yang ada di dalam otak Boss-nya itu? Kyungsoo jadi merasa di perlakukan sebagai seorang kekasih namun dengan status yang kurang jelas, bisa di katakan kekasih bukan, sahabat juga bukan.

.

Dari pada memikirkan itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mandi karena tadi jelas Jongin menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap malam ini di hallroom hotel EXODUSE akan di adakan jamuan bisnis dan seluruh kolega dan mitra bisnis Jongin akan hadir. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo masih memiliki waktu satu jam untuk mempersiapkan diri, begitu membuka pintu kamar mandi ternyata ada bathtub yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin berendam mengunakan Bubble Bath, Kyungsoo menuangkan Liquid Bubble bath yang aromanya mint bunga lilly, Gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam busa yang melimpah ruah dan bermain-main sendiri di tambah air yang hangat sungguh sangat membuat tubuhnya nyaman.

.

"Aaahh ini sangat menyenangkan, bubblenya benar-benar banyak, sungguh aku seperti gadis kampungan tapi perduli amat ini memang pengalaman pertama mandi dengan Bubble Bath."

.

Kyungsoo sungguh menikmatinya, gadis itu merilekskan tubuhnya tanpa sadar rasa kantuk kini menjalar di karenakan aroma bubble bath membuatnya sangat nyaman, perlahan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan ketika akan berada di alam bawah sadarnya sebuah suara membangunkanya.

.

"Kau bisa mati jika sampai tertidur ketika mandi Kyungsoo."

.

Suara barito yang membuatnya langsung membuka mata bulatnya, Iris mata gelapnya mencari asal suara itu begitu Kyungsoo menyadari ternyata itu Jongin yang kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu, wajah Kyungsoo langsung bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu masuk ke kamarnya? dan kini Kyungsoo berendam di bawah Bubble bath tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun, pandangan Jongin terlihat tajam membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri.

.

"Cepat selesaikan mandimu dan bergegas ke bawah, tiga puluh menit lagi pesta akan segera di mulai tadinya aku pikir kau lama berdandan namun ternyata kau malah main dan berendam."

.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega, tadinya otaknya yang cantik itu sudah berpikir yang bukan-bukan, Jongin menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, begitu memastikan Jongin sudah pergi Kyungsoo bergegas dan menyelesaikan mandinya yang tertunda.

.

Ketika keluar Kyungsoo terpanah melihat gaun sutera berwana gold, gaun itu sangat indah berkilau layaknya emas, memancarkan keindahan yang luar biasa, di bawah ranjang juga nampak high heel berwana senada yang sangat cantik.

.

"Apa Jongin yang menyiapkan ini semua? sungguh gaun dan sepatu yang sangat indah, apa dia ingin aku mengenakanya?"

.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo memakai gaun itu yang nampak pas membalut tubuh mungilnya, memperlihatkan dengan sangat jelas lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang ramping dan berisi sangat pas di badan gadis itu, Kyungsoo memoleskan make up yang tidak terlalu glamour, sedikit smokey di bagian mata bulatnya menambah ketajaman matanya, pipinya sedikit di poles dengan warna pink menambah kemanisan di wajahnya dan bibirnya di poles dengan lipstik warna merah namun Kyungsoo hanya memakai tipis sebenarnya tidak pakai lipsti juga bibir Kyungsoo sudah berwarna merah alami sangat menggoda apalagi jika di poles dengan lipstik membuat bibir itu kian menantang, sementara rambutnya di biarkan terurai, gadis itu hanya menaruh hiasan rambut agar terlihat lebih rapih, setelah selesai dirinya siap menuju pesta.

.

Sesamapainya di pesta Kyungsoo mencari-cari keberadaan Jongin, namun lelaki itu tidak terlihat di manapun, gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya dan sedikit tidak fokus, ketika berbalik tubuh mungilnya menabrak seseorang.

.

Bruukk..

.

Namun lelaki yang di tabrak Kyungsoo dengan sigap meraih tubuh mungilnya, posisi mereka Kyungsoo di bawah dan lelaki itu berada di atas Kyungsoo memegangi pingang dan bahu Kyungsoo sehingga tubuhnya tidak jatuh di lantai, kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang tidak berapa lama kemudian Kyungsoo tersadar dan segera melepas pelukan lelaki itu.

.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak fokus jadi menabrak anda."

.

"Kyungsoo.. kau kah itu?"

.

"Iya aku Kyungsoo, maaf anda siapa? apakah aku mengenalmu?"

.

"Kau kejam sekali Kyungsoo aku ini Jongkook teman sekolahmu saat di SMP."

.

"Jongkook?"

.

"Iya.. apa kau tidak ingat? aku yang duduk di belakang mejamu dan mengenakan kaca mata bulat hitam, apa kau mengiingatnya?"

.

"Ahhhh... benarkah kau Jongkook? kenapa kau nampak berbeda? dulu kau nampak seperti anak cupu dan kau selalu di bully teman-temanmu, tapi sekarang kau benar-benar errr tampan."

.

"Gumaptha, atas pujianmu kau juga terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, kau datang dengan siapa?"

.

"Apakah sekarang kau menjadi seorang Playboy? pandai merayu aku yakin banyak gadis yang mengantri menjadi kekasihmu, aku datang bersama boss-ku, dari tadi aku berusaha mencarinya namun belum menemukanya."

.

"Kalau begitu ayo aku bantu mencarinya."

.

Kyungsoo menganguk semangat tidak menyangka dunia ini memang sempit, bisa bertemu dengan teman masa SMP di pesta mewah, Kudua sahabat yang baru reuniaan nampak seperti kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu tanpa mereka sadari di sudut kegelapan sepasang mata yang memancarkan kemarahan mendengus dan merasa sangat marah, lelaki yang bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan itu murka melihat gadisnya di pegang lelaki lain, ingin rasanya mencekik leher lelaki yang berani-beraninya memegang gadisnya, dia tidak perduli alasan apa sehingga lelaki itu dengan sengaja menyentuh gadisnya, sikap posesif dan protektif langsung muncul melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya terasa panas, jelas lelaki di dalam kegelapan itu terbakar api cemburu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa selesaikan part 3 ini, kali ini aku mengetiknya tanpa bantuan Jasmine partnerku, mungkin dia sedang sibuk namun sebelumnya aku sudah berdiskusi denganya mengenai kelanjutan ff ini, semoga untuk part 4 dia ada waktu untuk membuat ff ini bersama-sama.

.

Dan perlu aku tegaskan pembuatan Ff ini sudah saya jalankan pada tahun 2005 tahun lalu, jadi tolong jangan di kaitkan dengan Kaistal, Tidak ada maksud menyingung sama sekali.

jika ada kaistal shiper yang tidak terima sebaiknya tidak usah membaca ff ini.

.

Karena murni aku membuatnya khusus buat KAISOO shiper.

Sudah sangat jelas bukan aku Seorang KAISOO HARD SHIPER, jadi jangan membuat rusuh di postingan ff orang -_-

.

NO WAR...!

.

Semoga untuk ke depanya aku tidak malas dan dapat segera melanjutkan FFku yang lain.

.

.

Salam hangat Reader

.

Don'T FORGET RLC ... Please..!

.

Aku benar-benar menutar otak agar FF ini selesai jadi hargai usahaku ini.

.

.

Gumaptha

.

.

Lee Rain.

.

"


	3. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Tittle :** **Dark Devil**

Lenght : Chapter 4

 **Author : #LeeRain**

 **Cast :**

 ** **Kim Jong In ( Kai Alter Ego)****

 ** **Do Kyung Soo (Kyungsoo, GS)****

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

 ** **And Other Cast on Story****

 **Rated : T - Nc21**

 **Genre : Romance,** Hurt, Pyscho, DID

 **WARNING !**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DISLIKE!**

Typo, NO bahasa baku (EYD) IT'S AUTHOR STLYE..

.

NO BASH... NO TINDAS.. NO PLAGIAT...

.

RLC PLEASE...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sumarry :

.

Kim Jong In Seorang COE perusahan yang tidak terhitung berapa jumlahnya di negara Korea dan Dunia, namun ternyata sosoknya yang terlihat sempurna di mata dunia memiliki dua sisi Bright dan Dark, Dia sadar benar dirinya berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, Jongin tidak merasa ingat apa yang telah di lakukanya namun sisi gelapnya yang lain selalu bisa mengawasi jauh dari sudut kegelapan apa yang di lakukan oleh Jongin.

.

Kasus yang menimpanya di dunia Medis sebut sebagai, DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder)

gangguan Disosiatif Identitas juga di kenal sebagai Multiple Personality Disorder yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda atau lebih.

.

Apa jadinya jika kedua Pribadi yang berbeda ini jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama Yaitu Do Kyung Soo?

Dan Siapakah yang akan di pilih oleh Kyungsoo?

namun dari itu semua tantangan terbesar dalam hidup keduanya adalah dua hati apakah dapat hidup bersama dalam damai, apa itu memungkinkan?

.

Temukan dalam cerita.

.

.

.

.

.

****Happy Reading****

.

.

Jongkook dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama untuk mencari Jongin butuh waktu yang lama akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan Jongin sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang napak dengan wajah yang serius, karena Kyungsoo tidak ingin menganggu akhirnya hanya menunggu sampai percakapan antar lelaki itu selesai.

.

"Kau lihat lelaki yang mengenakan seluet jas hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu itu? dia atasanku."

.

"Oh.. dia.. aku mengenalnya, lelaki itu sangat di takuti, orang-orang juga segan padanya, dia orang yang sangat di hormati di dunia bisnis maupun koleganya, kau tau tidak ada yang berani melawan keputusanya, dan dia sepertinya lelaki yang tidak punya amarah di majalah-majalah mengambarkan dia sosok lelaki yang baik hati, ramah suka membantu bahkan banyak panti asuhan dan rumah sakit yang setiap bulannya selalu di bantu olehnya."

.

"Wow... kau mengenalnya sangat baik, apa kau dekat dengannya?"

.

"Tidak aku hanya mengikuti perkembangan di majalah bisnis, karena sosoknya yang sangat terkenal, dia sering menjadi sampul majalah-majalah dunia bisnis."

.

"Baiklah sepertinya kita perlu berhenti membahasnya, dia mulai ke mari."

.

Jongin terlihat tersenyum begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan seorang lelaki yang sama sekali belum pernah di kenalnya sebelumnya.

.

"Kau sudah turun Kyungsoo gaun itu terlihat pas di tubuhmu, kau terlihat sangat cantik."

.

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah begitu mendapat pujian dari Jongin, wajahnya tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu itu lalu perlahan menatap Jongin.

.

"Terima kasih, dari tadi aku mencarimu. Oh ya kenalkan ini Jongkook teman SMP-ku secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengannya."

.

"Apa kabar, saya Jongkook kebetulan saya mewakili ayahku karena tidak bisa hadir, beliau sedang sakit."

.

"Sebut saja namaku Jongin, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

.

Jongkook memiringkan kepalanya merasa heran dengan istilah sebut saja namaku Jongin apakah lelaki itu memiliki nama lain kenapa dia mengatakan sebut saja? walaupun merasa ada yang ganjil Jongkook berusaha menyembunyikan rasa curiganya pada Jongin kemudian tersenyum mengatakan ingin pergi mencari temanya yang hadir di pesta itu.

.

Setelah kepergiaan Jongkook, Kyungsoo merasa kurang nyaman hanya berdua saja dengan Jongin apalagi atasanya itu menatapnya intens seolah ingin menelanya hidup-hidup, kemudian Kyungsoo berusaha mengatakan sesuatu untuk mencairkan suasanya, tatapan lelaki ini benar-benar seolah menelanjanginya dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa kurang nyaman.

.

"Apakah ada yang aneh Jongin? kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

.

"Tidak, kau sungguh sangat cantik malam ini bahkan wanita lain yang hadir tidak secantik seperti dirimu, aku hanya menikmati pemandangan indah di depan mataku."

.

"Kau teramat berlebihan Jongin, bisakah jangan membuatku merasa kurang nyaman dengan kata-katamu itu? kau membuatku malu, kau terlalu memujiku, aku tidak merasa cantik."

.

"Aku tidak memuji Kyungsoo tapi berbicara fakta dan kenyataan."

.

Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya kemudian meraih pinggang Kyungsoo agar lebih merapat pada dirinya, kemudian berkata penuh penekanan.

.

"Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu tidak cantik Kyungsoo, dan jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu sendiri, apa kau mengerti?"

.

"Aaa.. Iya.. Jongin."

.

Kyungsoo merasa bernyali ciut dengan tatapan Jongin yang lebih tajam dan berkata seolah kata-katanya mutlak, Jongin bukan seperti Jongin yang biasanya tatapanya seakan mengintimidasi dan itu membuat kyungsoo sedikit ketakutan.

setelah mendengar jawaban yang di inginkan akhirnya lelaki itu melepaskan tanganya dan menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

.

"Ayo kita makan malam dulu, kau pasti sudah lapar bukan?"

.

Kyungsoo seperti kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya mengikuti ke mana arah Jongin pergi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, kedua insan itu pergi ke luar pesta di dalam ruangan khusus, Di sana terdapat kaca besar yang dapat melihat pemandangan malam yang indah, salju dapat di lihat dari sudut ruangan itu, kemudian terdapat meja dengan dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan, dengan tatanan meja yang terlihat mewah nan elegan, di tengah meja itu terdapat bunga mawar merah yang tersusun apik, Jongin menarik Kursi dan menyuruh Kyungsoo agar duduk, gadis itu hanya menurut kemudian Jongin sendiri duduk di kursi sisi lain pas depan gadis itu.

.

"Di sini makanan yang terkenal potato with Mushroom soup sangat enak, bagaimana kalau kita juga memesan Spageti chicken with tomato sause?"

.

Kyungsoo menganguk tanda setuju tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Jongin yang merasa agak janggal lalu menatap dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya? kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

.

"Iya.. Jongin maaf aku pesan sama seperti apa yang kau pesan saja."

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

Jongin memanggil salah satu pelayan dan memesan makanan mereka, selama menunggu makanan datang Jongin selalu berbicara agak kaku tidak seperti biasanya, dan lelaki itu lebih sering menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata gelapnya yang memancarkan aura mengintimidasi. Selama sesi makan malam Kyungsoo lebih banyak terdiam dan hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sekenanya.

.

Saat makan malam habis Jongin berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tanganya pada Kyungsoo, awalnya gadis itu merasa bingung apa maksud Jongin namun, setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo baru menyadari lelaki ini mengajaknya berdasa. Dengan agak malu-malu Kyungsoo meraih tangan kekar Jongin kemudian mereka menuju hall hotel untuk berdansa.

.

Jongin meraih pingang ramping Kyungsoo, tangan kananya memegang erat tangan gadis itu, posisi mereka saling berdekatan menempel intens kemudian mulai bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Sejujurnya ini pertama kali Kyungsoo berdansa dengan seorang pria, berada dalam posisi sangat dekat dengan sosok pujaan hatinya membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar-debar, otaknya mulai tidak bisa berpikir, badan gadis itu terasa lemas untungnya tangan kekar Jongin menopangnya kalau tidak mungkin Kyungsoo sudah jatuh pingsan di lantai dansa.

.

"Apa kau sangat gugup? Rilex saja jangan tegang begitu."

.

Suara barito Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo, seakan merapalkan kata-kata cinta padahal hanya sekedar kata biasa agar Kyungsoo tidak merasa gugup, kenapa otak dan badan Kyungsoo tidak bisa sinkron? karena merasa tidak tahan Kyungsoo berusaha mengakhiri dansa ini sebelum perasaanya semakin gila dan menghambur ke dalam pelukanya dan mendaratkan cumbuaan pada bibir tebal nan sexy milik Jongin.

.

"Maaf Jongin, aku perlu ke Toilet sebentar."

.

"Oh... okay pergilah dan segera kembali."

.

Kyungsoo hanya menganguk dan melepaskan kontak dari Jongin, gadis itu menghela napasnya karena bisa lolos dari Jongin, kemudian berjalan menuju Toilet.

Sewaktu Kyungsoo ke luar dari Toilet tanpa sengaja tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan dua orang pria misterius.

.

BRUK..!

.

"Sorry Sir, I'm so careless."

.

"It's Okay Miss."

.

Kedua pria itu memandang Kyungsoo dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala kemudian tersenyum penuh misteri.

Sinyal tanda bahaya dalam diri kyungsoo untuk segera menjauh dari kedua lelaki asing tersebut, saat otak Kyungsoo memerintahkanya untuk pergi sayangnya tubuhnya tidak sinkron dengat otaknya, kaki Kyungsoo seakan terpaku dan tidak bergerak selangkahpun sehingga membuah kedua lelaki tersebut dengan mudah untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

.

"What do yours want?"

.

"Sweety Girl, kau masih bertanya apa mau kami? tentu saja tubuhmu sayang, sepertinya kau sangat mengairahkan, Cantik, Imut, terutama Sexy."

.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak begitu mendengar jawaban kedua lelaki asing tersebut, dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana kaki Kyungsoo bisa di gerakan dan kemudian segera berlari, sayangnya tangan kedua lelaki itu cukup gesit dan berhasil menahan tubuh Kyungsoo meskipun ternyata mereka memegangi gaun Kyungsoo karena mendapat perlawanan dari gadis itu sehingga tali gauh itu sampai putus sehingga dapat di pastikan dalaman bra hitam yang di kenakanya terekspos menampilkan kemolekan payudarahnya yang masih tertutup namun terlihat sangat mengoda.

.

Kyungsoo berusaha melawan ketika kedua lelaki itu menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan sehingga sewaktu akan mencampai pintu Kyungsoo menendang salah satu selangkangan lelaki asing tersebut sehingga bisa lepas, dan ketika salah satu lelaki lainya melihat temanya yang terluka, tanpa di pikir Kyungsoo mengigit tangan lelaki itu sehingga Kyungsoo kini bisa lepas dari kedua lelaki itu.

.

Kesempatan emas Kyungsoo dapat melarikan diri dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu berlari namun karena high heel yang di kenakanya membuat pergerakan susah, sambil terus berlari Kyungsoo melepaskan high heel yang di kenakanya sehingga kini bisa berlari dengan mudah.

.

Napasnya masih memburu begitu sampai di tempat pesta lagi dan Kyungsoo berusaha memegangi gaunya karena jika tidak maka akan menjadi pemandangan umun terekspos kemolekan dadanya, dengan perasaan masih bergetar takut setengah mati kyungsoo mencari keberadaan Boss-nya. Mata bulatnya terus mencari keberadaan Jongin dan lelaki itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang, Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih karena kakinya terasa nyeri tidak mengenakan alas kaki, semua mata tertuju pada gadis itu dan Jongin sepertinya belum menyadari karena posisi tubuhnya yang membelakangi kedatangan Kyungsoo.

.

"Jo..Jongin."

.

Lelaki itu langsung berbalik begitu mendengar suara yang di kenalanya memanggilnya, matanya terbelalak melihat keadaan gadisnya itu, gaun yang rusak yang terus di pegangi oleh salah satu tanganya, rambutnya acak-acakan dan lebih parahnya gadisnya ini tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

Otomatis Jongin langsung membuka jas yang di kenakanya dan memakaikanya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku."

.

Tanpa menuntut jawaban dari gadis itu, Jongin lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengendongnya ala bridal style, kontan pemandangan langka itu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang menghadiri pesta namun Jongin sama sekali tidak perduli dan melangkah meninggalkan pesta dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di gendonganya.

.

Sesampainya di kamar Kyungsoo, Jongin perlahan meletakan tubuh mungil itu di tempat tidur, di lihatnya gadisnya matanya sebam dan menangis sesegukan. Rupanya semenjak di gendongan Jongin gadis itu langsung menangis dalam diam.

wajah Jongin terlihat mengeras tapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak berniat bertanya lagi apa yang terjadi, melihat kondisi gadis itu sudah jelas jika ada seorang lelaki yang akan berusaha menyakiti tubuh gadisnya ini.

.

Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sehingga membuat gadis itu kaget mendapat perlakuan dari boss-nya tersebut, ada perasaan berbunga-bunga namun perasaan takut masih mendominasi hati Kyungsoo.

.

"Istirahlah... jangan memikirkan apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar kepergian Jongin hingga menghilang di balik pintu, pikiranya masih tidak bisa mencerna apa maksud kata-kata Jongin barusan.

.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dan beristrahat."

.

Perlahan Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya, melepas jas milik Jongin dan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara itu Kai sangat marah lantas lelaki itu mengambil benda persegi panjang dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

"Hallo.. Kris kau di mana?"

.

"Bersama dengan dua bajingan yang mencoba menyentuh Kyungsoo Tuan Kai."

.

"Mengejutkan, bagaimana kau bisa tau aku mencari bajingan itu?"

.

"Kebetulan aku melihat saat mengawasi gadis itu Tuan."

.

"Kau di mana?"

.

"Di tempat biasa Tuan."

.

"Aku akan segera ke sana."

.

Kai menyungingkan senyuman mengerikan matanya berbinar penuh hasrat membunuh. perasaan marah, sakit hati berkecambuk menjadi satu. Entah siapapun pelaku yang telah menyakiti gadisnya maka malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhirnya.

tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat itu, tempat yang biasa di jadikan eksekusi bagi orang-orang yang akan di singkirkan, tempat ini hanya terdapat sebuah meja dan beberapa kursi dengan satu lampu satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu.

Kai menghampiri dua lelaki yang di kenalnya sebagai parter bisnisnya kalau tidak salah Cristensen dan Mr. Toby Kebbel setahu Kai pengaruh mereka di dunia bisnis sangat kuat, itu yang biasa di lihatnya ketika Jongin membicarakan bisnis bersama mereka.

menarik Kai menyungingkan senyuman gelapnya, dalam pikiran alter ego Jongin itu mau itu rekan bisnis Jongin atau siapapun yang berani menganggu gadisnya maka hanya kematian yang bisa menebusnya.

.

"Kalian kenapa menganggu gadisku?"

.

"Apa maksudmu Tuan Jongin? menganggu gadismu yang mana?"

.

"Jangan pernah memanggil Jongin, itu bukan namaku panggil aku Kai."

.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda Tuan Jongin? setahu kami namamu Kim Jong In bagaimana sekarang bisa menjadi Kai?"

.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan yang lain, Jawab mengapa kau menganggu Gadisku?"

.

"Dia sangat manis, imut dalam body mungil tapi terlihat dewasa dan juga gadis itu sangat sexy sehingga kami ingin menghabiskan malam bersamanya, bukankah gadis seperti itu banyak? apa salah kami juga menginginkanya."

.

"SALAH.. KARENA GADIS ITU ADALAH MILIKKU... DAN TAK SEORANGPUN BOLEH MENYENTUHNYA, DIA MILIKKU."

.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Kim, kami tidak tau jika gadis itu adalah kekasih anda."

.

"TIADA MAAF BUAT BAJINGAN SEPERTI KALIAN, HARI INI KALIAN HARUS MATI."

.

"WHAT..?"

.

Jawab kedua orang itu serempak, sementara itu dapat di lihat kilat api amarah dari mata Kai kian terbakar, sepertinya alter ego Jongin sudah di ambang batas kesabaranya sebenarnya Kai tidak memiliki rasa sabar. secepat kilat Kai mengambil pisau yang biasa di gunakanya untuk membunuh dan pisau tajam itu langsung di hunuskan tepat pada jantung Mr. Hayden kontan Mr. Toby terkejut dan berusaha melarikan diri, sayangnya kemanapun lari tidak akan bisa menghindari kemarahan seorang Kai.

.

"Berusaha lari eh? percumah."

.

Toby terus berputar dan berlari namun ternyata ruangan itu seakan tidak memiliki pintu keluar, lelaki itu kini berpeluk dengan rasa takut ketika Kai mulai mendekat.

.

"Tanganmu, kau menyentuh gadisku dengan tangan sebelah mana?"

.

"A...apa maksudmu?"

.

"JAWAB... kau menyentuhnya dengan tangan yang mana?"

.

Karena merasa terintimidasi reflek Toby mengerakan tangan kananya, saat itu juga seringai tipis terlihat dan detik selanjutnya dengan gerakan cepat Kai memelintir dan mematahkan tangan kanan Toby. Lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan, mengerang merasakan mati rasa yang teramat sangat hebat, tanganya patah karena di sengaja menambah rasa sakit yang kian menjalar di tubuhnya.

.

"Bunuh aku, jangan kau siksa aku."

.

"Tentu saja, kematian memang layak untukmu."

.

Kai menyungingkan bibirnya tersenyum tipis, di raihnya pisau yang masih menancap di jantung Hayden kemudian menancapkan kembali tepat di jantung Toby kesakitan yang di rasakan oleh Toby semakin mengerogotinya, darah mengalir saat pisau itu di cabut dan seketika itu juga jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa menit kemudian nyawanya sudah tidak berada di tempat. Kai tertawa puas kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu, Kris yang berada di luar ruangan itu siap menerima perintah tuanya.

.

"Singkirkan mayat mereka, dan hapus semua jejak apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu."

.

"Baik Tuan."

.

.

.

***Dark Devil****

.

.

.

Di kegelapan sebuah ruangan dan di antara cermin Kai hanya terus tertawa sambil menatap pada Jongin pemilik inti tubuh sesungguhnya.

.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah Jongin? lagi-lagi kau menyalahkanku? aku hanya melindungi gadisku dari manusia bajingan itu."

.

"Tindakanmu seperti binatang Kai, apa kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi?"

.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang berusaha menyakiti gadisku, dan seorang Kai tidak pernah memaafkan. Bukankah kau sudah tau dari dulu Jongin? kenapa kau masih memperdebatkanya?"

.

"Aku tidak akan berdebat jika kau tidak mengunakan cara membunuh untuk menyelesaikan masalah Kai, caramu yang kau anggap biasa ini sudah di ambang batas, berapa nyawa lagi yang akan kau hilangkan jika orang tersebut menganggu atau menghalangi keinginanmu? aku muak dengan semua caramu yang menjijikan itu."

.

"Menjijikan? kau tahu bukan kita adalah satu dan apapun yang ku lakukan kau juga turut berperan, aku membunuh dengan kedua tanganmu, apa kau ingin menyangkal? kau berkata menjijikan pada diri sendiri? ini sangat lucu.. hahahahaha..."

.

"Cukup.. sekarang aku tidak bisa mentoleril semua. Aku ingin kau berhenti membunuh orang, dan kembali pada rencana awalku."

.

"Kau mengancamku? baiklah aku akan diam dan melihat tapi, perlu kau tau aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lama lagi untuk bisa memiliki Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Aku ingin kau bergerak cepat jadikan Kyungsoo milikku. Jangan menundanya lebih lama lagi, aku ingin gadisku secepatnya bisa berada dalam pelukanku."

.

"Kau harus bersabar tahan sikap amarahmu itu, Ikuti semua apa yang ku rencanakan. DIAM jangan ikut campur, karena kejadian ini aku akan berusaha mengiring Kyungsoo agar tinggal bersama kita agar aku bisa mengawasi sekaligus menjaganya."

.

"Baik aku akan coba mengikuti rencanamu, tapi ingat Jongin aku tidak bisa diam lebih lama lagi. Kau tau bukan jika aku sudah turun tangan lagi."

.

Pembicaraan Jongin dengan alter egonya akhirnya mencapai kesepakatan, sepertinya Jongin sudah tidak punya cara lain untuk menekan agar Kai tidak ikut campur lagi ke dalam urusanya, karena jika alter egonya itu ikut campur maka semua akan kacau, Kai selalu mengunakan cara menghilangkan nyawa orang lain yang menghalangi jalan dan tujuanya. Hal ini tidak bisa di biarkan terus - menerus, Jongin yang merupakan inti pemilik tubuh itu tidak bisa hanya diam dan membiarkan alter egonya berkelakuan sesuka hati.

.

.

.

****Dark Devil****

.

.

.

Tok..

.

Tok..

.

Tok

.

.

.

Samar-samar terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu, suara itu seakan mengalun indah di telinga seorang gadis yang masih memejamkan matanya. Namun suara ketukan itu semakin terdengar keras dan nyata.

Gadis itu perlahan membuka mata bulatnya, mengerjapkanya perlahan terjaga dari tidurnya, kemudian gadis itu menyadari seseorang berusaha membangunkanya dengan ketukan keras pada pintu kamarnya.

sekejap gadis itu bangun berusaha meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya, alangkah terkejutnya ketika Boss-nya yang berdiri tepat di depanya, senyumanya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih berjajar rapih membuat jantung gadis itu berdegub. Apalagi penampilan Boss-nya itu sudah rapih mengunakan seluet jas kantoran, sementara dirinya baru bangun tidur.

Mimpi apa semalam sampai pagi-pagi di suguhi keadaan yang teramat sangat memalukan seperti ini.

.

"Jongin.. kau sudah rapih? Mianhaeyo.. aku malah belum bersiap-siap."

.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo, ini memang terlalu pagi dan sebenarnya aku sengaja mampir ke sini agar bisa sarapan berdua denganmu."

.

Pipi Kyungsoo langsung memerah, sarapan berdua? apa dia tidak salah dengar? tapi mengingat dirinya belum mandi seketika itu juga Kyungsoo merasa sangat malu sekali.

.

"Mandilah aku akan menunggumu, begitu kau keluar maka kita tinggal sarapan bersama."

.

Kyungsoo hanya menganguk pasrah kemudian mengambil baju di lemari dan menuju kamar mandi sesuai perintah Jongin.

Benar juga tiga puluh menit kemudian ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi sarapan lezat sudah tersedian di meja, di sana terlihat ada satu cangkir kopi milik Jongin dan satu cangkir coklat panas menguarkan aroma khas yang sepertinya itu milik Kyungsoo, Roti bakar yang terlhat mengoda dan beberapa potongan buah segar mengundang orang ingin segera memakanya.

.

"Duduklah Kyungsoo, nikmati makan pagimu."

.

"Gumapshimidha Jongin."

.

Sedikit malu-malu yang Kyungsoo rasakan, saat iris mata mereka saling bertemu seperti biasa gemuruh jantung Kyungsoo makin berdebar saat mereka bisa duduk berdua sedekat dan seintens ini. Saat Jongin sedang asik menikmati sarapanya kyungsoo sesekali mencuri pandang padanya, lelaki itu menyadarinya namun berpura-pura mengacuhkanya kemudian berkata langsung ke inti.

.

"Semalam apa yang terjadi? kau belum menjelaskanya padaku."

.

"Aa...a.. itu.. semalam, sebenarnya..."

.

Kyungsoo terbata-taba menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang langsung To the poin. kemudian tatapan lembut Jongin seolah meruntuhkan kegugupan gadis itu, entah kenapa hari ini Boss-nya itu terlihat sangat gentle, tanpa terlihat mengintimidasi sedikitpun. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pasrah dan menjawab dengan jujur.

.

"Semalam ketika aku keluar dari Toilet, aku berpapasan dengan dua pria asing. aku menambrak salah satunya kemudian aku juga meminta maaf pada mereka tapi, mereka malah berniat tidak baik akan menyeretku ke sebuah ruangan. Tentu saja aku memberontak sekuat tenaga hingga gaunku rusak, mereka ternyata cukup gigih membuatku kewalahan tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Aku sempat menendang salah satu di antaranya dan mengigit tangan yang lainya. akhirnya aku bisa lari dan meloloskan diri dari cengraman mereka meskipun harus kehilangan sepatuku karena sulit mengenakanya saat berlari."

.

Kyungsoo menutup penjelasan tentang kejadian semalam, gadis itu menunduk seakan mengingat sesuatu yang menyakitkan tentang kejadian pelecehan seksual yang hampir menimpanya. tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Jongin sudah berada di dekatnya kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu.

.

"Mianhae aku tidak bisa melindungimu waktu itu Kyungsoo."

.

"Gwaenchana Jongin, toh aku sekarang baik-baik saja."

.

Gadis itu berusaha menahan napas karena hampir meledak di pelukan Jongin, seseorang yang teramat sangat di cintainya dari di cintainya dari dulu. Kyungsoo pikir dengan berjalanya waktu gadis itu bisa menghapus perasaanya namun, rasa cinta itu ternyata sulit di hapus dan makin berkembang lagi saat mereka bertemu kembali. namun, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan itu karena Jongin sendiri sudah pernah menolaknya dulu.

.

"Kyungsoo... Aku mencintaimu sangat teramat mencintaimu, bersediakan kau menjadi kekasihku dan terus berada di sisiku?"

.

Deg...

.

Apa tidak salah dengar? Kyungsoo berusaha menajamkan indra pendengaranya takut salah dengar, gadis itu mendoakan kepalanya yang posisinya saat ini masih dalam pelukan Jongin. Gadis tu berusaha memastikan kalimat yang barusan di lontarkan oleh Jongin, benarkan ucapanya itu? di lihatnya lurus-lurus sorot mata Jongin mencari kebohongan tapi yang Kyungsoo temukan adalah binar cinta yang tulus terpancar dari sorot mata lelaki itu. Jongin sedang tidak berbohong dia serius dengan ucapanya itu.

.

"Jo..Jongin.. apa ucapanmu itu serius?"

.

"Superius Love, bersediakan kau menerima cintaku?"

.

"Tentu saja, kau seharusnya tahu bukan tentang perasaanku dari dulu padamu. aku juga teramat sangat mencintaimu."

.

"Maafkan aku tentang dulu Love, aku pernah menolak dan menghancurkan hatimu, aku punya alasan yang kuat saat itu. Tapi sekarang aku tidak ingin membohongi perasaanku, aku tidak ingin mengindar lagi, aku ingin bisa memilikimu Love, terima kasih Love kau menerima cintaku. Mulai sekarang apapun yang terjadi aku harap kau bisa tetap berada di sisiku selamanya."

.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit ambigu dengan kata-kata Jongin barusan, tapi kebahagian yang merasuki hatinya itu jauh lebih besar dari pada kegundahan hatinya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukanya menatap ke dalam mata bulat gadis yang kini telah resmi menjadi miliknya perlahan di tundukanya kepalanya agar bisa sejajar dengam kepala Kyungsoo kemudian.

.

Chup~

.

Bibir tebalnya mendarat sempurna di atas bibir heartlips milik gadisnya, perlahan mengecupnya lembut menunggu reaksi gadis itu, tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menolak malah gadis itu mengalungkan tanganya pada leher Jongin dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin sehingga ini menjadi sinyal bagi Jongin agar semakin memperdalam ciumanya, dengan lembut kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang cukup liar, lidah Jongin perlahan mulai mencari celah pada bibir Kyungsoo agar bisa lebih mengeksplor mulut gadis itu, di pilinya lidah Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya mencecepnya penuh cinta, Kyungsoo tak kalah membalas ciuman pertamanya penuh antusias meskipun tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ciuman gadis itu berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Jongin lumayan baik. Tehnik ciuman Jongin sangat handal penuh ritme yang mengagumkan membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan pada akhirnya, ketika di lihatnya gadisnya itu mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen Jongin melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat terengah-engah saat tautan ciuman mereka terlepas, perlahan juga tangan mungilnya melepaskan otomatis dari leher jongin, tapi ternyata jongin malah menariknya semakin dekat masuk dalam pelukanya. gadis itu hanya pasrah membalas pelukan Jongin dengan senyum mengembang terlihat di bibirnya.

.

"Kyungsoo.. mulai sekarang kau harus tinggal denganku, apa kau bersedia Love?"

.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus tinggal denganmu Jongin? kita belum menikah dan kita juga baru memulai hubungan ini."

.

"Jangan membantah kata-kataku Love, aku punya alasan kenapa meminta kau untuk tinggal denganku."

.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu Jongin."

.

Meskipun tidak mengerti kenapa harus tinggal di rumah Jongin, gadis itu hanya bisa mengiyakan apa keinginan Jongin.

.

"Kita akan langsung pulang setelah ini Love."

.

"Sebentar apa maksudmu? pulang ke rumahmu maksudmu? lantas bagaimana dengan bisnis yang akan kau lakukan di sini?"

.

"Iya.. Love, pulang ke rumahku. mengenai bisnis jangan kau pikirkan lagi aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengurusnya, sekarang aku lebih berpikir untuk mengurusmu saja Love."

.

"Kau bisa saja mengodaku Jongin, tapi perubahan status kita apakah merubah juga statusku sebagai sekretarismu?"

.

"Tidak kau tetap akan bekerja sebagai sekrtarisku Love, hanya saja pekerjaanmu akan mulai bertambah untuk melayaniku lebih pribadi lagi sebagai kekasihku."

.

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah saat mengartikan kata-kata Jongin barusan, gadis itu masih terlena akan cinta dan belum menyadari kehidupanya mulai hari ini akan jauh berbeda dari hidupnya yang terdahulu.

.

"Love aku juga sudah memikirkan rencana pernikahan kita."

.

"Apa? menikah? apakah ini tidak terlalu buru-buru Jongin?"

.

"Kenapa kau keberatan dengan rencana itu? apakah kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

.

"Bukanya aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu Jongin. Tapi aku masih belum bisa mempercayai bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Aku masih berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi tapi kau seakan memborong semua perasaanmu langsung di hadapanku sehingga aku kesulitan menelaah semuanya Jongin. Aku mencintaimu kau tak perlu meragukanya lagi, Percayalah menikah denganmu adalah impianku."

.

"Baiklah Love, aku akan menyusun rencana pernikahan kita sesuai keinginanmu mengenai waktu juga, aku tidak akan memaksa agar pernikahan ini tidak terkesan buru-buru."

.

"Gumawo Jongin, aku mencintaimu."

.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Love, ayo kita pulang sekarang."

.

Sesuai rencana akhirnya Jongin bisa menggiring Kyungsoo masuk ke rumahnya dan lagi status mereka kini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, hal ini tentu saja membuat Kai sangat senang ternyata mengikuti semua rencana Jongin ada hasilnya juga. Tapi dengan kondisi Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengannya membuat Kai sering muncul tanpa bisa di bendung, entah kekuatan apa yang merasukinya mungkin pengaruh gadis itu juga membuat Kai sering masuk ke posisi utama hal ini membuat Jongin tertidur di sudut ruangan kegelapan tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

Hal yang terjadi setelah Kyungsoo memutuskan tinggal dengan Jongin membuat hidup gadis itu penuh warna gelap menyelimuti, rencana yang semula berjalan dengan baik akhirnya berantakan lagi karena Kai turut campur lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan juga, cukup sulit di chapter 4 Mood ngetikku down banget, ff lain juga terbengkalai mian reader.

.

Ahhh.. juga dari chapter 3 dan 4 aku mengetiknya sendiri, partnerku mungkin sekarang sudah sibuk di duta aku tidak mungkin juga mengabaikan ff yang sudah ku ketik tanpa meneruskanya, maka dari itu Mianhae jasmin untuk Chapter ini dan seterusnya aku sudah tidak mencantumkan namamu.

tapi apapun itu semoga juga kehidupanmu di duta menyenangkan, aku merindukanmu..

:-(

.

.

.

Terima Kasih for review untuk Chapter 3, Big Thank's for Chanbaekhunlove, dan untuk irenbae & yixingcom cerita ini pada awalnya memang terinspirasi dari kak Shanty agatha jadi wajar jika terdapat hal yang mirip tapi untuk selanjutnya dan ending tidak akan mirip dengan ceritanya ka shanty.

Gumaptha for Review.

.

.

.

Lee Rain


End file.
